Capcom World
by Kid Rave
Summary: The Earth Federation Station is a station that protects the Earth. But what happens when an agent goes rogue and universes begin to collide?
1. Prologue 1

**Prologue 1**

**Earth Federation Station, 2350**

"This night is pretty peaceful, I wish I could be still enjoying my sleep" Kash yawned as he continued walking. He had received an important summons to the captain's quarters. Looking around he saw the hallway was deserted except for the occasional random soldier or scientist walking about. He looked out to the windows and seeing the view of space never failed to awe him. He still couldn't believe that he was stationed at the Earth Federation Station. Not too long ago most people didn't expect to be in space let alone have a station be built as a first line to defend the Earth.

Making it to the metal door at the end of the hall, he looked at the familiar tag on the door: Fifth Squad Captain's Office.

As he approached the fingerprint reader, he heard a faint talking coming from behind the door. Deciding to ignore it, he was about to knock when he heard what sounded like a woman yelling "I'm all wet". Looking at his watch he knew if he wanted to avoid being yelled at for being late, he'd have to open the door now. Slowly he pressed his right index finger and covered his eyes as the door acknowledged him and opened.

"Lieutenant Kash Howard reporting in," he said. "My apologies for interrupting you Captain Xela."

"Lieutenant, why on earth are you covering your eyes," said Captain Xela calmly. "And no need to apologize, I'm just about done here."

Slowly uncovering his eyes he saw Captain Xela wearing a robe and a female soldier drying her upper body with a towel.

"Not sure why you had to splash me with water Captain, only people with clearance can get in here," she said as she stormed out the room.

"Sorry sir," said Kash while clearing his throat. "I thought you were doing something else."

"It's not my fault you have a dirty mind Lieutenant," he said while looking at the clock in his office. "You're on time as usual, please take a seat while I get dressed."

Kash watched Xela move towards the hallway that led to his room. He was about to sit down when he saw a file on top of his desk. What got his attention was the words CLASSIFIED was in a bright red color that would draw anyone in. He quickly grabbed it and began reading while keeping an eye at the hallway the captain walked into.

"Project 3PD" muttered Kash while sitting and flipping pages. "What is this all about?"

Still keeping an eye on the hallway, he continued to flip pages not realizing someone was creeping up on him. Out of nowhere he felt something wet and with no time to react had a wet towel on his head. Peeling the towel off, he turned and went pale as it was his captain who did that.

"How on earth did you.." said Kash but was cut off by Xela.

"Did you forget I can leave my chambers from different routes," laughed Xela as he snatched the file away. "I just went around to catch you in the act of reading classified information soldier."

With file in hand, Xela grabbed his captain jacket from his chair and motioned for Kash to follow him. Leaving the room the two began to walk down the long corridor which leads out of the fifth squad offices. As they walked Kash cleared his throat to cut the silence in their walk.

"Where are we going captain, you never did tell me why you called for me?" questioned Kash.

"The big man wants to talk to us," responded Xela.

"What did we do that he wants to talk to just us?" questioned Kash.

"I never said it was just us two," responded Xela. "He wants to talk to the other three squads as well."

"When was the last time we all were in a room together?" wondered Kash.

Xela pondered that question for a moment. It has been a while that the four squads had to meet in front of the big guy and it's usually saved for some situation.

The two arrived at the central hub where the Earth Federation Station's Portal filled almost the entire room. The portal was used to travel to different locations to find and eliminate potential threats to the earth. Kash has only used it when the Research and Development squad made adjustments and wanted to test it. Both the captain and lieutenant of the squad usually agreed that sending in someone from the search and rescue squad; his squad, was the perfect choice. Still in thought he didn't realize that the lieutenant of the stealth ops had just come out the portal device with a prisoner in hand. When prisoners are brought, they usually have their eyes, ears and mouth bound.

"Lieutenant Hien," said Xela.

"Captain Xela, Lieutenant Kash," said Hien saluting. "Did you receive the summons as well?"

"Yeah we're on our way there right now," said Kash. "Where is Captain Hiryu?"

"The captain is probably there already, he is usually the first to arrive," said Hien. "I need to get better to catch up to him."

"We'll see you in a bit then Hien," said Kash.

"Captain, Lieutenant," said Hien saluting.

They watched as Hien took the prisoner away towards the second division area. The two walked towards the elevator that takes you to the first division. Kash watched Xela performed the steps to allow access to the elevator; used his eye for the retina scan, used his hand for the fingerprint reader and said his full name and title for the audio. With all of that done, the doors opened and both men stepped inside.

As they went up, Kash looked at Xela and saw he had his eyes closed in thought. Not wanting to break his train of thought, he kept quiet as they rose to the top.


	2. Prologue 2

**Prologue 2**

**Earth Federation Station, 2350**

Arriving at the top floor, they exited the elevator and looked at the doors that lead to the first division. Although its a division, only the Colonel resides here. They opened the doors and saw the personnel sitting at the nonagon table turned to look at them. Second division Captain Hiryu was as usual with eyes closed and arms crossed. Kash wondered how Hien was able to work with someone who was quiet almost all the time but he did his work almost flawlessly all the time. Across from him was the Medic division, Captain of the Third division Godot and his Lieutenant, Rebecca Chambers. She smiled towards them as her Captain drank a cup of coffee.

"Don't you get tired of drinking coffee all the time Godot?" asked Xela.

"Don't you get tired of asking pointless questions Captain Siell?" asked a smirking Godot.

"You want to go cyclops?" asked Xela

"You two seriously don't have self control do you?" a voice spoke out.

Not realizing the elevator had left, inside was Captain Jin Saotome from the Fourth division with his Lieutenant Roll Caskett. Before Roll became lieutenant, the youngest member of them was Rebecca. But at 14 years old, her abilities impressed Jin and had her appointed as his lieutenant.

"You're one to talk about self control Jin," said Godot.

"Didn't you destroy half your side of the station because your machine wouldn't accept your updated programming?" said Xela smiling.

Clenching his fist, Captain Jin looked like a crazed man with a creepy smile forming on his face. Before he did anything however, a loud clearing of the throat silenced the room. The Captains and Lieutenant that were standing quickly sat in their assigned seats.

The chair at the tip of the nonagon table turned and the Colonel appeared. Even at an old age, Colonel Ronyar is still the most respected soldier in the Earth Federation Station. So much that he was the one they put in charge of the station. Usually hes away from his office, usually in meetings with other top members from different offices on earth. All the captains and lieutenants listened intently as he began to speak.

"I called this meeting to order in regards to information that was introduced to me earlier. I take it by now you've all reviewed the information about Project 3PD," spoke Ronyar in a loud voice as he looked around. "Captain Hiryu where is the second division lieutenant?"

"Last I heard from him, he arrived to the station about the same time the summons were sent out," he said in a low voice.

"He was securing a prisoner before we came up," added Kash.

"I expect punctuality from my top officers but it matters not, as long as all captains are present here," spoke the Colonel.

"Excuse me but what's Project 3PD?" asked Roll.

"I haven't been told of anything about the Project either," said Rebecca.

"It's a prototype idea that it's doable," Kash spoke up. "A portable version of our portal system."

"How do you know about that and I don't?" questioned Rebecca.

"Easy, the captain left the file out in the open and I peeked," smiled Kash.

Xela slapped his lieutenant upside the head for his answer.

"Yes well, hopefully Captain Xela doesn't leave all important matters available for anyone's viewing," said Ronyar while clearing his throat. "In any case what Lieutenant Howard said is correct, we are trying to get a portable version of our portal available since we can't use the portal until the person returns back from his location."

"How long would we have to wait for these portable portal devices?" asked Godot.

"Not long, I have four prototypes in the lab." said Jin. "I could bring them up if you'd like."

"No, Lieutenant Howard, Lieutenant Chambers and Lieutenant Caskett, the three of you go and retrieve the devices," said Colonel Ronyar. "I have matters to discuss with the Captains."

The three lieutenants got up from the seats, saluted and made their way to the elevator. As the doors began to close they heard the colonel resumed his talk with the captains. As they were halfway to the bottom, they heard a loud boom and felt the elevator shake. At the bottom they saw the cause of the boom. The way towards the second division was blocked off by a wall fire. He saw soldiers from all divisions running around, moving scientists toward the escape pods. The loud speakers were repeating the same recorded message: THERE IS A FIRE ON THE STATION, ALL NON-MILITARY PESONNEL PLEASE EVACUATE. THIS IS NOT A DRILL. He stopped a random soldier to ask for an update on the situation.

"What happened down here? question Kash.

"We're not sure sir but a chain of explosions happened in the second division moments after Lieutenant Hien passed through," said the soldier. "We're currently evacuating scientist from the station as a precaution."

Kash thought for a moment and looked at the two girls.

"I'm going to search the division and see if Hien or any survivors are over here," he sad. "Meanwhile you two go get those devices. The elevator went back up not too long ago so the Captains will be arriving soon and the less amount of running around we do the better so move it."

The two girls nodded and made their way to the fourth division. Kash meanwhile went quickly to the fifth division to grab his gear. He was given a weapon that went well with his division specialty; Search and Rescue. He was given a gauntlet that covered his entire left arm and had a grappling attachment to it. Kash began to swing his way out of the fifth division at faster rate than him walking or running. Returning to the wall of fire, he saw its intensity wasn't as great as before but still a hindrance. Kash shot the grappling hook through the fire to what he hoped would be the second division captains room. Hitting a few keys on his gauntlet, he was propelled through the fire with almost no harm done to him. His aim was better than he thought as he had latched onto the door. Inside the office he looked around but found no trace of Hien. As he was about to walk away, he noticed he was stepping on something black. It was three pieces of cloth but something about them worried him.

"Where have I seen these three cloths from?" he wondered.

As he pondered more, he heard another boom. He grappled back to the main area with the cloths still in hand. When he arrived, what he saw blew his mind. The portal device that usually was proudly present in the main hub was destroyed. He turned to the side and saw Roll and Rebecca just arriving with a box. They turned to the portal and Roll fell to her knees.

"He destroyed the portal too?" she said almost in tears.

"Who did this?" asked Kash.

"It was Hien," said Rebecca. "He bombed the second division and stole two of the 3PD devices."

"Why would he steal two?" asked Kash before he realized he knew the answer.

Looking back in his hand was the cloths he found. These belonged to that prisoner he had brought back.

"Is Hien working with that prisoner?" asked Kash. "Who was that guy?"

"I don't know," said Roll. "When we checked the cameras we couldn't tell."

"Gime one of those devices," said Kash. "I'm going after him."

"But we don't know where he went," said Rebecca.

"Yes we do," said Roll wiping the tears away. "Our test run for them are programmed to one location, Metro City."

Kash grabbed one of the devices. They looked like wristwatches but with a big led screen on them.

"Just push the led and open your palm," said Roll.

Kash did as he was told and felt something odd coming from the watch. A ring came out from the LED and appeared on the floor. A blue portal formed on the floor.

"Tell the captains what happened and that I went ahead," said Kash. "Take care ladies."

He saluted to his two lieutenants and the saluted back. He jumped into the portal, with questions swirling in his head as to what would cause Hien to betray the Earth Federation.


	3. Chapter 1a

**Chapter 1a**

**Metro City, 1989**

A blue portal starts to form over a car and Kash falls out of the portal landing on the car, destroying the top of it.

"GOD DAMN IT," yelled Kash loudly at the pain his back was feeling.

Regretting jumping into the portal, he slowly got up and retracted his arm gauntlet to the size of a glove. Captain Saotome had built that in as walking with it extended made Kash walk slower. Trying to ignore the pain shooting out of his back, he jumped off the car and looked up as the portal disappeared.

"Just you wait Hien, if I find you I'm gonna make you hurt as bad as my back," said Kash holding his back.

As he walked he passed a man who was wearing a brown suit and had dirty blond hair. He considered asking the guy about hien but as he turned the corner, he heard him yell.

"OH MY CAR!" the man yelled in anguish.

Walking away from the area, Kash took in his surroundings. If this was Metro City, calling the place a dump would be an understatement. It looked like the common settings for movies Captain Xela loved to watch in his down time. Graffiti was spray painted on the side of buildings and trash was scattered around. The one thing he didn't see were normal civilians out on the streets.

As he continued walking, a newspaper that was blown by the wind got caught on his foot, grabbing it he began looking for hints.

It was a copy of the Metro City Times, the main article was about the city's mayor, former pro-wrestler Mike Haggar.

"Mike Haggar?" Kash questioned with a look of confusion. "Why does that name not sound right?"

Looking at the top of the paper, Kash saw the date of the article.

"June 1989?" read Kash with a pale face. "I'm in the past!"

Crumpling the paper in a ball, he threw it behind him not noticing there was someone there.

"That wasn't such a good idea," said a female voice. "Don't you know who I am?"

He turned around and saw a woman with bright pink hair and the shortest pair of shorts hes ever seen. Her white top was just as short. With different thoughts swirling in his head he didn't notice she was talking.

"I see you think you can throw things at me and think you can get away with it sweetie?" the woman questioned. "You must be new in town and you're about to find out that no one disrespects Poison."

She pulled a horse whip from her back which had Kash wonder what else she had hidden away. She hit the whip on her hand and smiled.

"HUGO!" Poison yelled loudly.

"Actually my name is Kash, a pleasure to meet..."

He was cut off by the ground shaking. His first thought was it was probably an earthquake and he crouched on the ground. As he did that he noticed the sky went dark. Looking toward Poison, he noticed there was no darkness around her. Slowly turning around, he was met with a purple pant leg. He looked up and saw what was clouding the sky was a huge man, who was probably taller than 7 feet. He was dressed in a pink tank-top that had leopard spots and was probably about five times bigger than Kash.

"Poison, this guy bothering you? said the giant with an accent Kash couldn't place.

"Hugo squish the man!" yelled Poison as she hit the horse whip again on her hand. "Show him no one messed with us or the Mad Gear Gang!"

Kash tried to crawl away quickly before getting to his feet and running. As he ran the ground was shaking, he looked back and saw Hugo running towards him with both arms forward. Speeding up to escape, Kash tripped and fell. As he tried to get up, he felt something huge around his neck and quickly went from the ground to the air. Hugo was holding him by neck and was walking back towards Poison. Using his hands, he tried to escape his grip but nothing he did worked. He tried kicking Hugo which did nothing more than upset the giant.

"I am the strongest! Perfektion!" Hugo yelled at Kash.

As they neared Poison, Kash heard a metal noise and saw himself falling down to the ground again this time with Hugo. He looked and saw a blonde haired guy who was wearing a white shirt with blue jeans.

"C'mon! Stand up! Don't let me down!" said the guy.

He scratched his head and pulled out a wrench from his pocket. He looked towards Poison with a look of boredom.

"Poison are you going to call your pet off before I show him he's fightin' way outta his league?" said the guy holding the wrench.

"Whatever Hugo we are leaving right now," said Poison. "Be happy Cody I spared you a humiliating defeat."

"Your speech is borin' the crap outta me," said Cody.

Poison turned and left with Hugo following her. Kash got up from the ground and saw Cody coming towards him.

"Thanks for the help there," said Kash. "How do you take someone that size down?"

"I'm used to beating on Hugo and his whole family of apes," said Cody. "I'd also not mess with the Mad Gear Gang if you cant fight."

"Hey I can fight, just not something that big." said Kash reassuringly.

"What's your name stranger?" questioned Cody.

"My name is Kash Howard," said Kash.

"Lieutenant Kash Howard?" questioned Cody. "As in the Lieutenant of something called the Earth Federation?"

"How do you know that?" asked Kash suspiciously.

"Someone fell out of some blue hole in the Mayor's office in City Hall and is asking for you," he said. "Said something about tracing a 3PD to this area. I'd come with to City Hall."

With that Cody began to walk in the opposite direction from where Kash came from. He turned to see if Kash was following and saw he was just staring at him with an odd face.

"Are you going to follow me or am I going to have to knock you out with this wrench of mine and drag you?" questioned Cody with a smile.

Slowly moving, Kash began to follow Cody to City Hall. What happened just a few minutes ago is still swirling through his head raising questions. How did he get into the past? Was it intentional or sabotage and who is waiting for me in City Hall. He doesn't know what exactly Cody knows from that person and could be walking into a trap. But he saved him from Hugo and whatever it was Poison was going to do to him. A perverted look came across Kash as he thought that one part over again. Seeing him in that state, Cody snapped him into reality.

"Thinking about Poison are you?" he questioned.

"What gives you that idea?" said Kash. "She's totally trouble from the first moment I layed eyes on her."

"I'm only going to say one more thing about this topic, he's trouble" he said.

"Hugo is definitely trouble," said Kash agreeing.

"I'm not talking about Hugo," said Cody with a smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 1b

**Chapter 1b**

**Occurring simultaneously when Kash landed in Metro City**

"Do you think Kash will be okay Rebecca?" asked a worried Roll.

"He's really strong for a lieutenant," said Rebecca reassuringly. "What I'm hoping is he doesn't get in trouble."

The two lieutenants went back towards the elevators as they knew by now the Captains would come down from the first division. As they arrived, the doors opened and the five captains took in the atmosphere. Soldiers were still trying to get fires out in the station but weren't being successful in the process. Ronyar thought about what the best course of action was until the outburst of the other captains broke this thought.

"Roll what are you doing?" yelled Jin walking towards his division. "Help me in securing our research!"

Roll gave the box to Rebecca and was about to walk off with Jin until Ronyar stopped them.

"The station is lost, we need to get everyone out of this station immediately!" he yelled. "Where are Lieutenants Hien and Howard?"

"Sir I have evidence that Lieutenant Hien is the cause of this situation," said Rebecca looking at Captain Hiryu. "Lieutenant Howard gave chase to stop them."

"Hien did this?" said Hiryu with a look of disbelief. "What proof do you have?"

"Soldiers here have stated seeing him leaving the second division and not long after that the first bomb went off," said Rebecca as she opened the box. "There's three devices missing, Kash took one so where are the other two?"

"Hien had someone restrained when I last saw him, he took the guy and escaped is what you're saying," said Xela looking at Rebecca. "Who is this other guy that is with Hien?"

"The data was in the second division but without that it would take time for me to find out who that was," said Hiryu.

Stopping the discussion further was a loud clearing of the throat coming from the announce speakers. As they all looked toward the speakers and back, they noticed Captain Ronyar was not standing where he was. Breaking their confusion was Captain Godot who laughed and sipped his coffee.

"You people have no observation skill," he said smirking. "He left as soon as you all started bickering."

THIS IS CAPTAIN RONYAR, UNDER EMERGENCY ORDERS THIS STATION IS TO BE EVACUATED. ALL PERSONEL GET TO THE RESCUE PODS.

"Why are we abandoning the station old man!" yelled Xela.

"Think about it, all of this is from a bomb detonating from my division," said Hiryu. "We don't know if all the other divisions are rigged to trap either."

"I don't care what he says, I need things from here," said Jin walking towards his division.

"For once I agree with Captain mood swings," said Godot. "If there are injured people I'll need my supplies to treat them, come with me Rebecca."

Handing the box to Xela, Rebecca followed her captain to their division area. Jin was already out of sight.

"I'm going to go get Captain Ronyar, I'll meet up with you all at the pods," said Hiryu walking away.

"I need to grab some things, want to come with Roll?" asked Xela.

Nodding her head she followed Captain Xela to the fifth division area. As they began walking, Xela would glance at Roll. He could tell all of this was scaring her. She just became a lieutenant not too long ago due to her smarts but she is just fourteen. As Xela reached his door, he felt Roll walking to his back. Turning around he looked at her and smiled.

"I'm sorry sir, I wasn't paying attention," she said looking at the floor.

"Roll I know you are scared, it's alright," said Xela opening the door.

"I'm not scared sir, just worried," she said. "I'm just wondering if Kash is alright."

"Kash is fine," said Xela reassuringly. "I know my lieutenant, he'll do whats necessary to protect himself."

"No I mean I never taught him all the functions of the 3PD," she said looking at the device. "We didn't have enough time."

As she talked, Xela had grabbed a bag full of things he knew he would need. Moving quickly to the Lieutenants office, he came back with another bag. She watched as he went back to his desk and pulled out a paper and started writing something before stuffing it in the bag he got from Kash's office. Walking towards Roll he handed her the bag.

"What do you want me to do with this?" she questioned him.

"I thought about this and you're the only one who can do it," he said. "I can buy you some time but I want you to give this to Kash and brief him with whatever you need to."

"You don't want me to stay with him? she said as she placed the 3PD on.

"No because the last thing I want is Jin or lectured to death by Ronyar," said Xela. "Plus this way you can reassure yourself that hes okay."

Hitting a few buttons on the 3PD's LED screen, Roll opened a portal on the side of the office. As she was close to entering she looked back at Xela and saluted him.

"Remember I can only buy you a few minutes, hurry back," said Xela saluting back.

Turning back to the portal, she walked through and felt like she was being swallowed by the sea. Closing her eyes she walked a bit more before hearing a voice talking.

"I'm going to have to call you back, something came up," said a strong voice.

She opened her eyes and saw a big guy with a suit on. He had brown hair and a matching brown mustache. What scared Roll was the power that emanated from him. He continued to stare at Roll until she got the courage to speak.

"My name is Lieutenant Roll Caskett, Earth Federation Fourth Division," she said sounding tough. "I'm looking for a fellow Lieutenant of mine."

"What is it with the government and experimental technology?" questioned the big guy. "Then again I never heard of teleportation being done, the 1990s will be a good decade."

"Wait what year is this?" asked a nervous Roll.

"1989 of course," said the guy. "What's wrong, teleporting messed with your head?"

Roll began to hit buttons on her 3PD and got a map to appear in her LED. She pressed a few more buttons and got a marker coming from a slum area. As she stared at the map, the man approached her and looked at the map.

"That's a nice map of Metro City you got there," said the big guy.

"How far am I from this point here?" asked Roll pointing at the marker.

"There's no way I'm sending a little girl anywhere no matter what military you're from," said the big guy walking towards his door.

Opening the door there was a guy lounging on a sofa. He was scratching his head and looked at the big guy with a look of boredom.

"Something you need Mayor Haggar?" said the bored guy.

"Cody, I know you heard us, go find her friend," said Haggar. "I'd go but I need to control myself."

"Don't worry Mike, I'm borrowing the deputy mayor," said Cody with a pipe in hand. "I hope you don't mind."

With that Cody walked away, Roll looked back towards Haggar and smiled.

"Did he say the deputy mayor?" asked Roll. "I didn't see anyone leave with him."

"He's talking about the pipe," smiled Haggar. "Please have a seat, you should tell me more about this Earth Federation while he gets your friend."


	5. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Back to the present**

Cody and Kash were making their way to the Mayor's office. During the walk, Cody told Kash about the time the Mad Gear Gang stole his girlfriend and he rescued her along with her dad and his friend Guy. The only trace of the gang was Poison and Hugo, as well as random thugs here and there.

Arriving at the door, Cody opened it and there stood a big man looking out the window.

"I'm back," said Cody very monotone. "I brought our guest but the deputy mayor got into another altercation with Hugo if you know what I mean."

The man nodded and turned to face them. Kash could tell under all that suit he was wearing was a man really built. Looking at his face, Kash tried to hide the urge to laugh because the guy had one of those porn star mustaches he'd seen in classic articles.

"You must be Lieutenant Kash Howard from the Earth Federation," said the big man crossing his arms. "The name is Mike Haggar, I'm the mayor here of Metro City."

"You said someone was here asking for me right Cody?" said Kash staring towards Cody. "I don't see anyone in this office besides the three of us."

"That's rude of you to say," said a voice. "I take offense to that."

Kash looked around the office trying to find the source of the voice. At the desk, the chair turned and there sat Roll looking at him with a smile on her face.

"It's only been a while, you couldn't recognize my voice?" she said smiling.  
>"You sound better than before I left," said Kash smiling before putting a serious face again. "What's the situation back at the station?"<p>

"Captain Ronyar is ordering everyone to evacuate the station," she said with a serious look. "Captain Xela is buying me some time before I have to return."

"Why can't you stay and help me?" asked Kash. "I haven't found a trace of Hien yet."

"I want to but I can't," she said with a sad look.

Roll felt a tug at her heart. She wanted to stay and help Kash but she couldn't think of the trouble Xela would get into with not only Captain Ronyar but her own Captain, Jin.

"Captain Ronyar mentioned we were going to discuss the situation in a more calmer state," she said. "A burning station wouldn't help our decision making."

"You mentioned to me something about one of your friends going rogue," said Haggar walking towards them. "How hard is it to find just two guys?"

"Hien and his accomplice used one of these devices to escape," said Roll pointing at her 3PD. "So out of the four we had, we are down to two. And ours isn't working at 100 percent either"

"How close to complete are theirs?" asked Kash looking at his 3PD.

"The ones Hien stole were completely done, me and Captain Jin finished just two of them before we got those summons and even then we weren't expecting him to want a demonstration.

"So can you show me what else I can do with this?" asked Kash.

"Of course," said Roll smiling at him. "It's the reason I came back here."

She began to show Kash how to open the map, locate another user with the 3PD, the information database and how to use the communicator.

"Those devices look pretty handy," said Haggar from across the room. "When will the general public have access to them?"

"Well you know how things work," she said lying with a smile on her face. "Have to work all the bugs and what not."

She pulled Kash closer and motioned for him to lean over so she could whisper in his ear. Once she saw that neither Haggar nor Cody were paying them mind, she began to talk.

"I don't know if you noticed but we're in 1989," she said. "Jin never said the devices were able to travel through time, as far as I knew, it was just a way to travel to locations on earth easier."

"Yeah I saw a newspaper once I arrived and it said it was 1989," he said. "I wondered why the name sounded familiar, but I think this Haggar is the same one who becomes president right?"

"I was able to convince him we are from a hidden government who specializes in experimental technology like Area 51 from this area," she said with a serious face. "Don't say were from the future, god only knows what would happen in the future."

Staring at the clock in Haggar's office, Roll moved away from Kash.

"I have to get back before Xela gets in trouble," she said. "Any updates just use the communicator on the 3PD."

Walking behind the desk, Roll pulled out a bag Kash was all too familiar with. She pulled out a piece of paper from the bag.

"Xela wanted you to have this just in case," she said handing him the bag and note. "Remember what I said."

Roll moved towards an empty wall and opens a portal with her 3PD. Looking back at Kash, she salutes him and walks into the portal. Watching the portal disappear, he looks at the note he has clutched in his hands and reads it.

"_Don't think for a second I'm condoning your actions, but it's better than waiting too long. I'll try and talk to Ronyar about being lenient to you when you return but no promises. Packed your gear in case you need it. Hopefully he'll let one of us help you._

_Xela_

_P.S. Keep your mouth shut, you have a tendency to get in trouble because of it._"

Crumbling the note, Kash felt a big hand on his shoulders. He shuddered at the touch and turned around to see Haggar smiling at him.

"So I played around with Ms. Caskett," he said.  
>"She's underage you shouldn't be playing with her." said Kash trying to hold his laughter back.<p>

From across the room Cody was laughing hysterically. When Haggar turned his attention to him, he turned his head and started whistling.

"Don't think for a second I buy your story Lieutenant, I may have played along for the young Lieutenant but I know technology like that isn't normal, so start talking," said Haggar with a serious tone on his voice.

Kash looked away from Haggar and met Cody's gaze who's face shows he wants answers as Haggar does.

After hesitating, Kash explained what the Earth Federation Station did, what little he knew of the 3PD and what he knew of Hien's betrayal.

"That guy you mentioned, do you have a picture?" asked Cody.

Kash checked his bag to see if there was something Xela packed that might help but no luck. He remembered the database Roll mentioned the 3PD has and tried entering it. Pulling up the records of the Earth Federation members, he enlarged a picture of Hien and showed it to Haggar and Cody. Cody's face quickly showed something was wrong.

"I've seen that guy earlier today," said Cody moving closer to the image.  
>"Where Cody?" questioned Kash with urgency in his voice. "Where is he now?"<br>"He wasn't dressed in that outfit but was dressed in a Bushin-Ryu outfit like Guy," said Cody with a nervous look on his face. "He approached Guy, said something and both left in a rush."  
>"Guy isn't dumb enough to fall for a fake," said Haggar looking at Cody.<br>"So this Guy and Hien are working together you think?" questioned Kash.  
>"Never!" yelled Haggar. "Guy is about the most honorable ninja I've ever met."<br>"He's the only ninja we know Mike," said Cody.

Before they continued their conversation, Haggar's phone rang. He walked toward his desk and answered it.

"Haggar," he said and listened to the voice on the other end. "You sure about this Lucia?"

After listening for a few moments he hung up the phone with a distraught look.

"What's up Mike?" asked Cody.

"There's reports that the Mad Gear Gang are reforming," said Mike walking towards his window.  
>"We beat them once, we can do it again," said Cody reassuring him. "Half their force is gone since we stopped Belger."<br>"That's not whats bothering me Cody," said Haggar grabbing a pipe. "Lucia says the person gathering the Mad Gear Gang is Guy."

Kash notices Cody moving away from Mike and grabbing a knife from a nearby drawer and places it with his wrench.

"Isn't this guy your friend?" asked Kash. "Why would he do this?"  
>"Guy wouldn't do this!" yelled Cody at Kash. "Come on, we're about to get to the bottom of this. The guy you're looking for probably has something to do with this."<p>

Grabbing his bag, Kash followed Haggar and Cody out the office. They were right, if their friend wasn't evil, he wouldn't be reviving something they stopped together not too long ago. Hien is an assassin, not a negotiator, this can't be his doing.

**Elsewhere**

A man sits in a darkened room with three monitors flashing. He turns his chair around as a man appears in one of the monitors.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" said the man in the first monitor as two people enter the other two monitors. "You know how much I despise waiting Albert."  
>"Bite your tongue Bison and I believe I've told you already to call me Wesker," said Wesker putting on a pair of sunglasses. "My escape took a bit much longer than anticipated."<br>"Has your assistant contacted you yet?" asked the man on the second monitor.  
>"Lord Jedah, he is currently in Metro City testing something for me," said Wesker adjusting his glasses.<br>"He has to inform me how my updates are working for him," laughed the third guy.  
>"Dr. Wily, I am thankful for your upgrades, they are working flawlessly," chuckled Wesker.<p>

A portal appears behind Wesker yet he does not turn around to look as a person appears from it.

"Is everything going according to the plan?" asked Jedah.  
>"Have you disposed of the ninja?" questioned Bison. "He is the biggest threat of the group."<br>"Honestly I would have gone for the Mayor himself, he alone could stop the ninja and his friend," said Wily raising his voice.

"I am a Strider, I perform my missions flawlessly," said Hien looking at the monitors and then to Wesker. "Sir the device is in place, the Mad Gear Gang is currently reforming under his command. It should buy us time for Project Bilstein."  
>"Silence Hien," said Wesker in a low but strong tone.<br>"Project Bilstein, what is that?" asked Bison.  
>"Sorry gentlemen, you'll find out in due time," said Wesker turning the monitors off. "If you let something like that slip again, I can guarantee assassin or not, you will not survive.<p> 


	6. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Metro City 1989**

Stopping somewhere to switch out of his officers uniform, Kash felt more comfortable in his casual outfit. A pair of black cargo pants, a blue t-shirt and black short sleeve jacket. After moving, the walk was quiet. Neither Cody nor Haggar had spoken since they walked out the office. Anytime Kash tried to start a conversation, he was met with silence. Kash noticed they were approaching a guy, without hesitation, Cody slammed the guy to the wall. Kash couldn't help but feel like he met the guy somewhere.

"Start talking Bred," said Cody reaching for his wrench. "Mr. Wrench isn't having a good day today."

Kash couldn't help but stare at Cody weird, as every item he's shown had a name.

"I just heard that there's a meeting being organized," stuttered Bred. "Poison and Hugo went to go see who's organizing it as they are the only top Mad Gear people still around."

Throwing Bred aside, Cody continued walking ahead. Kash looked at Bred and finally realized he was the guy who yelled when he saw the condition the car was in after landing on it. Bred turned to look at Kash but Kash looked away.

"Aren't you the guy who totaled my car?" he yelled.

Before Kash got to say anything, he heard a giant smack and saw Bred knocked out and Haggar gripping his pipe.

"Look I know you guys are mad but shouldn't we focus on finding this Guy character?" asked Kash approaching Haggar.  
>"I don't want advice from someone who recklessly jumped into a random portal to find some turncoat!" yelled Haggar at Kash before turning and walking away.<p>

What Haggar said hit Kash hard. He was right, he had no right to try and calm someone down from doing what he is currently doing. Considering to just return back to the Earth Federation, that thought was stopped when his 3PD began to beep. Intrigued, he began to hit buttons to turn on the communicator.

"Kash that you? Over" said an all too familiar voice.  
>"These aren't walkie talkies Xela," said Kash laughing.<br>"It's Captain you smart-ass," he responded back. "Any updates on the situation?"  
>"I just got a lead that Hien impersonated a ninja from this time and seems to manipulated a ninja friend of the people I'm with," said Kash walking to the wall and crouching. "Hows the situation with the station?"<br>"We've evacuated everyone, most of the second division was wiped out," said Xela in a low voice. "Colonel Ronyar and a few officers are currently interrogating Captain Hiryu for any information."  
>"So why didn't you let Roll stay here?" asked Kash. "I could have used the backup, plus she seemed to have gotten along better with these people than I have."<br>"Because she is my Lieutenant and she has important work to do than babysit a Lieutenant who doesn't know how to socialize," said loud voice in the background.  
>"It's like Jin just yelled in my ear Kash," said Xela. " We all are busy. Godot and Rebecca are treating the injured and Jin and Roll are working something under Ronyar's orders."<br>"Why can't you join me then?" asked Kash annoyed.  
>"Because I got put on navigator duty," said Xela annoyed. "Since finding out the portal goes across time and not just teleport between areas, Jin has me trying to track the signal of the two other devices and I'm not a scientist, this is real boring work."<br>"Wish you were in my shoes don't you?" laughed Kash.  
>"Probably, but I don't want to be you when Ronyar gets a hold of you," laughed Xela. "He was pretty mad when he found out what you did. Something about reckless youth I believe."<p>

Kash was cut from his retort as he heard a loud scream come from the direction the guys walked to. Extending his arm gauntlet, he hit the communicator again.

"Going to have to call you back Xela, something just came up," said Kash.  
>"It's Captain..." was the last thing he heard as he shut the communicator off.<p>

Looking around for something sturdy, Kash extended the grapple on a street light and began swinging from light to light, trying to find where the sound came from. A bit ahead, he saw Poison kneeling on the ground holding someone and not too far Hugo and Haggar grappling one another. Looking at the person Poison was holding, Kash saw it was a woman who could pass as a twin to Poison, but her hair was orange. Below he saw a knife inserted in her stomach and Kash didn't notice at first but Poison was in a pool of blood. The woman she was holding was probably dead. As he landed, he heard Hugo yelling.

"THIS IS ALL YER FAULT!" yelled the giant at Haggar. "ROXY IZ DEAD BECAUSE OF TRAVERS!"  
>"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY PROOF!" he yelled right back at him.<br>"WHO ELSE HAS A KNIFE WITH THE INITIALS C.T.?" yelled Poison at Haggar.

With a giant push, the two guys separated. Hugo picked up Poison on his shoulders and gently picked up Roxy's body.

"You're all going to pay for this, mark my words," said Poison in a low voice.

With that the two walked away. Kash turned to Haggar but he was turning around and returning in the direction of his offices.

"What's going on Mike, what happened to that woman?" asked Kash. "And where are you going?"  
>"You heard them, Cody did it," said Haggar in a low voice. "As the mayor of the city I have to call for his arrest."<br>"That's it, a random knife and you're going to turn your back on your friend?" said Kash to him.

Without hesitation, Haggar quickly delivered a double ax handle to Kash. With a giant THUMP, Kash landed on the floor. What he didn't realize was that with the collision, the 3PD activated. Trying to push himself up, Kash saw himself sinking quickly into a portal he unintentionally opened. When Haggar turned around, he saw the portal disappear. Different thoughts raced around his head about what's been occurring. Guy may be trying to rebuild what they just stopped not too long ago and he has no idea what is going through Cody's head.

**Metro City, 2026**

Inside of a secret base, two men are currently staring at a set of computer monitors. One of the monitors begin to beep and one of the two speak up.

"Hoover your monitor is picking up strange readings," said one of them.

"I know Captain Commando, I can both see it and hear it," said Hoover. "That's odd, it's Sho's tracker, it disappeared."

"He probably just dropped his communicator" said Captain Commando. "Jennety want to come with me?"

"You can't investigate something by yourself you scaredy cat?" chuckled Hoover.

Jennety, from the back of the same room, looked on at his two teammates bicker. Jennety is an alien from outer space. To the people of Earth they think he's a guy in a mummy costume and this doesn't bother him. When he came to Earth, he met Captain Commando and liking his style, he invited Jennety to join the Commando Team and giving him his Captain Cap. Since then he's never taken it off and the only person who can understand him is Hoover which still puzzles Jennety as Hoover is just a baby riding a robot.

"Once I get back, maybe I can tell you about that dream I had last night," said Captain Commando. "This time the fate of two worlds was on the line."

"How many times must I tell you that it was just a dream and not a premonition," said Hoover. "Plus who would call on just you and not us to save two worlds?"

"I told you, like the other two dreams, you guys were like my super moves," said Captain Commando. "The guy this time was like a giant and he ate planets like nothing."

"Yeah you got less chance fighting something that big, we might have cool gadgets but he eats planets," said Hoover pointing. "Go investigate already, last thing we need is you away when you're needed."

Captain Commando shook his shoulders and began to walk away.

"Sometimes I wonder about him," muttered Hoover. "What do you think Jennety?"

"..." he said.

"I agree too, we'd be more suited to save the world from something that ate the planets than him," laughed Hoover.

Both didn't notice a second blip was appearing on the monitor. The location was closer than they'd think because from a corner of the base a portal was forming just outside the room they were in. A blue portal was slowly forming from the ceiling in the small hall. The strange noise was heard by both Jennety and Hoover; both slowly made their way to the door just in time to see a man fall with a thud on the floor.

"What was that thing he fell from?" questioned Hoover. "Is that something you recognize Jennety?"

"..." he said shaking his head.

Walking closer they noticed the man was unconscious. Both looked at one another before Hoover grabbed him with his mech and moved him into the infirmary.

**Back in the Future**

Inside his makeshift lab, Jin and Roll are working on a project by order of Colonel Ronyar, when Roll notices the 3PD is starting to glow.

"Captain Saotome, something odd is going on with the 3PD," she said dropping her wrench.

Turning to look at it, he quickly rushed to the 3PD. As soon as he grabbed it, a blue light flashed illuminating the lab. When the flash disappeared, the both of them were faced with the other Captains and Lieutenant rushing into the lab.

"What on earth are you up to now Jin?" questioned Godot.  
>"I didn't do anything, we noticed the device glowing and when we touched it, the flash happened," he said rubbing his eyes. "What did you do Xela, you were the last one with the thing?"<br>"Don't go trying to blame me, all I did was contact Kash to see what he was up to," said Xela crossing his arms. "Once he hung up and I couldn't reach him back, I brought it right back here."

A loud clearing of the throat cleared the room. They all turned and saw Colonel Ronyar and Captain Hiryu at the doorway.

"Captain Saotome, what did you do?" questioned Ronyar.  
>"Why is everyone asking me that, I didn't do anything!" he yelled. "Plus it was just a light flashing, no harm done right?"<br>"That's where you're wrong," said Ronyar presenting him a book.

The book was an encyclopedia, he noticed the bookmark that was on a page and opened it to that page. It was a list of the Presidents of the United States.

"I don't see anything unusual here," said Jin putting the pages in view of everyone. "All I see are old Presidents."

"Anyone else want to take a guess at what's wrong here?" questioned Ronyar with a look of disappointment.  
>"WAIT!" yelled Roll pointing at a portrait. "Where is President Haggar?"<br>"And here I thought the youth of today were becoming dumber," said Ronyar. "I noticed it after the flash of lights in my meeting with the other higher ups. His picture disappeared during the flash. Something is happening in the past."  
>"Roll didn't you warn Kash not to mess with anything in the past?" yelled Godot.<br>"Captain, from what Xela mentioned the past already has a changed due to Hien," said Rebecca. "That flash could have been the aftereffects of that decision that just caught up. The future just changed."

Jin walked to his computer screen where he began to run a scan. He ignored everyone's questioning of his actions until his worst fears were realized. Rebecca was right, the future changed. He continued searching for something before Hiryu touched his shoulders.

"We need to get in touch with Kash and tell him to fix the problem before this change stays permanent," said Hiryu to Jin.  
>"I can't locate him, that's the problem," said Jin. "He should be in Metro City in the year 1989 bur I'm not getting a signal from him."<br>"Captain try searching Metro City but change the year range from 1989 to now," said Roll. "I have a hunch Kash might still be in Metro City."

Joining to help Jin, the two of them began to run a search and to Roll's amusement, they found him.

"We found him!" she said smiling but letting it drop when she pulled out his signal. "He's not conscious, and hes also in the year 2026."  
>"What are the odds he teleported himself subconsciously to escape?" asked Hiryu staring at Xela.<br>"Knowing him, I wouldn't be surprised if he did it by accident," said Xela with a worried look.  
>"Captain Godot I have a request," said Rebecca looking at him and the group. "We don't know if he's hurt or if he's being hunted. I'll bring my healing kit to assist him and brief him about what's going on."<p>

"As brave as that sounds of you, I recommend Captain Godot to go instead," said the Colonel speaking up.  
>"Sir with all due respect, there's still a lot of people here I'm tending to," said Godot sipping on some coffee.<p>

Grabbing the 3PD from the table, Colonel Ronyar put the device on Godot's arm. Looking at the rest of the group, he smiled.

"I know you all agree that Godot should go right," he said smiling at the Lieutenants. "I don't want to send anyone who might let their emotions get the better of them. Get going Captain."

Smelling what's left of his Godot blend #89, he savored the last drops as he opened a portal. He was about to enter before Rebecca stopped him.

"I think you might need this," she said handing him her healing kit.

Grabbing the kit he walked into the portal.


	7. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Metro City, 2026**

Taking the mysterious man into their infirmary, Hoover began to examine him but didn't find anything wrong with him. Turning around to face Jennety, he smiled.

"He just needs rest," he said. "Once he wakes up we can find out who he is, I don't think he's part of Scumocide's gang."  
>"..." said Jennety pointing at his arms.<br>"I have no idea what either of them are," he said rubbing his chin. "But the thing on his right hand intrigues me the most."

As soon as he finished speaking, the monitor in the other room began beeping. Both of them walked back to the command center and Hoover pressed a button. The image of Captain Commando appeared on the screen, scratching his head.

"You seem more lost than usual Captain," said Hoover laughing.  
>"Yeah yeah, you sure this is where Sho's signature vanished?" questioned the Captain.<br>"That's what the monitor is saying," said Hoover looking again.  
>"There's nothing here, I've used my goggles and I'm not reading anything," he said with a serious look on his face. "It's like Sho never existed."<br>"That's not possible Captain," said Hoover rubbing his chin. "A person can't vanish like that."  
>"Actually it's quite possible really," said a third voice.<p>

Hoover and Captain Commando both looked at Jennety who shook his head before pointing to the other side of the room. A portal was opening and out stepped out a man with spiky white hair, wearing a red dress-shirt with a white tie. He had a three lined visor over his eyes and was drinking what looked like a cup of coffee.

"Captain Godot, Earth Federation Third Division, I believe one of our Lieutenants is here present," he said finishing his cup of coffee. "I need to quickly begin treatment, where is Kash?"  
>"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY SECRET BASE?" yelled Captain Commando from the monitor.<br>"If you want to know so badly return to base then," said Hoover shutting the screen down. "He's through there but we need some answers."  
>"Once I'm done with the patient, we can discuss what we can with you," he said.<p>

Jennety led Godot to the infirmary with Hoover following behind. As they reached the room, Godot saw Kash laying still on the table. Approaching the table, Godot was looking for something in the bag he carried. Hoover looked on and became puzzled when he pulled a thermos out. Motioning Jennety closer to him, he started whispering to him.

"That man seems addicted to coffee don't you think?" he whispered.  
>"..." said Jennety nodding his head.<br>"I can hear you quite well you know," said Godot with a smile on his face. "This is Godot blend number #4, it's not for drinking."

With that said, he poured the coffee on Kash's face. In an instant, Kash bolted from his seat trying to wipe the hot liquid from his face while yelling in pain. Godot opened a second container and splashed water on his face. He then threw a towel near him.

"CAPTAIN GODOT, WHY?" yelled Kash in pain.  
>"I thought you'd be happier to see a familiar face," he said in a sarcastic tone. "How long were you planning on playing hurt."<p>

"Who's playing?" Kash retorted back. "I've fallen on a car and got hit by a Pro-Wrestler, I almost got killed by a giant too, I'm tired."  
>"You can rest all you want once you fix whatever it is you did," he said with a serious face.<br>"What are you talking about?" asked Kash wiping himself with the towel. "And where am I, last I remember I fell into a portal by accident."  
>"You're in Metro City, but you're in the year 2026," he said with the same expression on his face. "But something happened that shouldn't have in the past and the future is feeling the ripples of that mistake."<p>

Not a second after uttering that statement, his and Kash's 3PD flashed a blue light that engulfed the whole room. When the light stopped flashing, Godot and Kash noticed they were alone in the room. Godot moved into the room where he first appeared and saw the place was deserted. Kash followed him into the room looking around.

"Where did that baby and the guy dressed as a mummy go to?" asked Kash staring around the room.  
>"That light that just happened was what I was just talking about," said Godot. "In the future Mike Haggar disappeared from the books of Presidents and when I arrived apparently a member of their team vanished and now the other two vanished. I wonder if that other guy in the monitor is still around?"<p>

Hearing a noise in the background, both of them turned around and were face to face with the man Godot was just mentioning. Kash noticed he had a pair of blue sunglasses on and was dressed in a ridiculous white and blue outfit with a yellow star on his left side of his chest plate. He looked at Kash and then at Godot. He looked around before speaking.

"I'm not picking up Jennety or Hoover with my goggles," questioned the man. "I'm also missing another member of my team, do you people have something to do with that?"  
>"Captain Commando was it not?" said Godot offering him his cup. "Would you like some coffee?"<br>"WHERE IS MY TEAM?" he yelled knocking the cup out of Godot's hand.

With fast reflexes, Godot saved the contents of the cup. Drinking a sip, he cleared his throat.

"As I was just informing the Lieutenant here, something in the past is affecting the future," he said gulping a bit more of the coffee. "Whatever that something is, its connected to your team."

"There's no such thing as time travel," said Captain Commando with a serious look on his face. "I have the most advanced equipment around. These goggles, my protector, my boots and my gauntlets are the most hi-tech things around."

"Your goggles do nothing in finding your team," said Kash with a sarcastic tone.

Attempting to do a good impression of Colonel Ronyar, he tried clearing his throat like him. Upon noticing it didn't get the two men's attention, he crushed his coffee mug with his bare hand. Both men looked at him as his hand began to bleed.

"Random arguing isn't going to solve anything," he said wrapping his hand in a bandage. "We're going to Metro City and find out what's going on."  
>"I can't leave the city unprotected," said Captain Commando crossing his arms. "But I need to go if it'll get my team back."<p>

"Don't worry, I'll stay behind and keep an eye out," said Godot looking at them. "What do you want me to do, throw coffee at people, I'm a medic."

"I kind of expected that visor to shoot things out of it," said Captain Commando. "I had a dream where this one guy shot lasers out of his vizor."

"That's nice, don't care," said Godot pouring himself another cup of coffee.

"Captain where on earth are you getting more coffee from, and that mug?" asked Kash with a puzzled look on his face.

Godot emptied the contents on a nearby table and revealed his emergency kit was filled with more things required to drink coffee than healing. Captain Commando shared the puzzled look Kash had when he asked him but snapped out of it to ask a question.

"How are we going to the past anyhow?" he asked.

Walking to a wall, Kash pressed a key on the 3PD and opened a portal big enough for the two of them. Motioning him to come, Captain Commando walked with him through the portal. As the portal vanished, Godot grabbed a thermos and walked to a nearby chair next to the monitor. Opening the thermos, he smelled the contents.

"Mmm Godot Blend # 25," he smiled pouring himself a cup.

**Metro City, 1989**

A portal opened from a nearby wall and Kash and Captain Commando walked out of it. Captain Commando looked around at Metro City. Most of the buildings were the same but were in worse condition. He turned around as Kash went into a nearby alleyway. He came back with a bag in hand.

"I'm shocked no one stole my bag," he said. "Then again I probably returned when I disappeared so not a lot of time passed."  
>"So I know we got off on the wrong start but I'll do anything for my team," Captain Commando said extending his hand.<br>"I was just messing with you back there," said Kash accepting his hand. "We need to find some guy called Guy. It shouldn't be so hard, I think he's the only ninja in this city."

"Out of curiosity, what style does this ninja use?" asked Captain Commando. "It wouldn't be Bushin-Ryu would it?"  
>"Yeah how did you know?" asked Kash.<p>

"That would be our connecting link," he said. "Sho was a Bushin-Ryu ninja too. He must be a descendant of his."

"Problem is I have no idea where he is," said Kash. "I don't even know what he looks like."

"I know where he is," said a gruff voice behind them.

Turning around, Kash saw the familiar face of Mike Haggar. Kash quickly jumped back a few steps and Mike laughed.

"I'm not going to hit you, I just lost my temper earlier is all," he said laughing. "I found where they are meeting, lets go say hello."  
>"What about Cody?" asked Kash.<p>

Looking at the ground, Haggar looked back at Kash.

"Let's take each step one at a time," he said staring at Captain Commando. "Buddy what's with the getup? You look like someone from my CWA days."

"I never met you in my life and the first thing you do is make fun of my outfit?" said Captain Commando eyeballing Haggar. "By the way you look familiar, to me."

"I'd hope so, I'm the Mayor of Metro City," he said. "Or are you not from around here like Kash here?"  
>"Let's just leave it at that Mike," Kash said. "Right Captain?"<br>"You were in this dream I had," said Captain Commando. "You were one of the people who fought the devourer of planets."

"Kash what's this guy talking about?" questioned Haggar.

"Don't know, don't care," he said. "You said you know where Guy is?"

"Yep, hes uptown, same place where we all stopped Mad Gear not too long ago," said Haggar pointing northeast from their location.

The three men started their walk, not noticing someone was overhearing them in the background. With the information, he scratched his head and went a separate route.


	8. Chapter 5

**?**

Wesker walks into the dark room and sits at his chair. The three monitors slowly light up one by one and the men each appear.

"Gentlemen, I have sent Hien to Metro City to push forward our plans," said Wesker with a grin.  
>"And you're sure nothing will go wrong with this?" questioned Jedah in a respectful tone.<br>"My calculations with the good doctor are precise," said Wesker looking towards Wily's monitor. "Isn't that right Wily?"  
>"But of course, my calculations are always correct!," he yelled.<br>"Hurry it up, my forces have been ready for some time now," said Bison. "This valuable time could be better used for me to find a more perfect body."  
>"Relax already Bison," said Wesker standing up. "Be ready, the world will be ours momentarily."<p>

With that said he moved to another side of the room where one of the stolen 3PD was at. Putting it on, he turned the communicator on.

"Hien how goes the preparations?" he asked.  
>"Sir, I've installed the device atop the Belger Tower," said Hien. "But are you sure this will be okay?"<br>"Are you questioning me again!" yelled Wesker. "If you want me to save your Grandmaster, you'll stop doubting me. Prepare to activate it in now."

"Understood," he said as he cut the communication.

**Metro City, 2026**

Walking around the base, Godot was bored. The base was empty and he was almost out of coffee. He was tempted numerous times to just return back to the future but he was a man of his word. As he got up, he noticed a blinking light coming from the room he found Kash asleep in. Curiosity getting the better of him, he walked towards the room. He searched the room but couldn't find the source of the blinking light, turning around he was met with a familiar face startling him.

"What are you yelling for when you know who I am?" said the face of Captain Jin Saotome.  
>"It's just your face is a scary thing, haven't you looked in a mirror?" responded Godot laughing.<p>

Jin closed his eyes and began taking deep breaths. He walked away and his face was replaced with Xela.

"Quit pissing him off, last thing I want is to restrain him," said a serious Xela. "What's taking so long for you to return? And why isn't Kash with you?"  
>"I healed him and he went to the past with a man from this time, Captain Commando," said Godot. "Seems before I got here one of their members disappeared and when I finished healing Kash, the two other members in the base vanished after the 3PD flashed like it did earlier.<br>"You let someone from that time go into the past with Kash? Are you crazy?" yelled Jin from the background before his face appeared on the screen. "It's bad enough something is going on in the past but we're moving things to places they shouldn't exist. I'm still trying to figure out how we aren't being affected by the change, we all knew Haggar was missing when in most cases, we would forget who Haggar was."  
>"Same situation here," chimed in Godot. "Captain Commando still remembers his three companions even though should something have happened in the past, he wouldn't have. Something is not adding up."<br>"Return to base, Colonel Ronyar's orders," said Xela appearing on the screen now. "He wants to discuss this situation further."

**From the future point of view**

Shutting the communicator down, Xela turned around and was met with Jin standing in front of him.

"Ronyar didn't give any orders, he left with Hiryu not too long ago," Jin looked at Xela with a serious look.  
>"Godot should be here helping Rebecca and you know it," he said with a serious voice. "It's my Lieutenant out there and I want to help him. If Roll were in the same situation you know you would be doing the same thing I'm about to do."<p>

With a defeated look on his face, Jin walked to a side of his lab. He motioned Xela to follow him. Seeing that there were away from anyone who could eavesdrop, he spoke to Xela.

"I have a suit I acquired recently" he said pulling a box out. "I modified it because the original suit belonged to a woman."  
>"Why didn't you modify it for Roll?" questioned Xela.<br>"She didn't want it, said she was working on something for herself," he said opening the box.

Inside Xela the box, he saw a suit, a pair of gloves, boots and a pair of shades. Confused he looked at Jin.

"What did you modify, this is a business suit?" questioned Xela lifting the suit. "It's not my style either."

"Godot will be returning in a few minutes, if I were you, I'd start figuring out how to properly use it," he said handing him the glove and boots. "These are the real weapons, but I should get back to figuring out this whole disappearing phenomenon."

No sooner had he uttered those words, the monitor began to beep. Rushing towards the screen, Jin's face became alarmed.

"Consider your training cut short before it started," he said. "I'm getting big readings from Metro City. Suit up and get over there once Godot comes back."

Quickly changing into the suit, Xela was glad the suit fit him no problem. As he was about to leave, Jin threw something at him.

"What's this?" he questioned Jin.  
>"Communicator to me, either you or Kash hold on to it so I we can easily communicate," he said as the familiar light of a portal forming outside his lab occurred. "Go now."<p>

**Metro City, 1989**

A top Belger Tower, Wesker looked down at the city with a look of smugness in his face. Looking around, he noticed unexpected guest were on their way to the tower. Quickly walking inside, Hien looked at him and knelt on one knee.

"Something the matter sir?" asked Hien concerned.  
>"We have unexpected guest on their way," he said looking towards a corner. "Is our new Mad Gear leader ready to greet them?<br>"Guy should be ready for leading, isn't that right Guy?", questioned Hien.

On the other side of the room, stood Guy with a blank look in his eyes. Slowly he opened his mouth.

"Yes sir," he said looking towards a room on the side.

Guy walked towards the room and broke the door down. As he did that, a quick yell was heard. He grabbed someone and threw them into the main room. Wesker was looking at a woman with pink hair and almost no clothing. Hien, taking the initiative briefed his boss as to who the person was.

"This is Poison, one of the few Lieutenants of Mad Gear still around," he said.  
>"Well Poison, it's rude to eavesdrop on a god," he said with a sick grin as he got closer.<p>

**Elsewhere**

Approaching the tower, Kash, Haggar and Captain Commando approached the tower. The whole walk to the tower, Captain Commando couldn't believe that Metro City was in such a bad shape. Kash always had to stop Haggar from trying to hit him. When they saw the entrance, Kash saw Hugo pacing back and forth. He looked around but he didn't spot Poison anywhere.

"Where's Poison?" he questioned.  
>"Look Kash, Cody told me all about your obsession with Poison," said Haggar with a serious face. "This is no time to have an obsession over someone."<br>"I don't mean it like that at all," he said scratching his cheek. "I figured if Hugo is here, Poison can't be too far."  
>"She's probably inside," Haggar said quietly. "That or she is still dealing with what happened to Roxy."<br>"What happened to this Roxy person?" asked Captain Commando.

Both Haggar and Kash looked at one another and kept walking. Getting angry, Captain Commando started to yell.

"WHY DO YOU GUYS LOOK DOWN AT ME, LIKE I'M AN IDIOT!" he yelled running ahead.

Both tried to stop him but he rushed toward Hugo's location. Hugo turned around to see a man in weird clothing punching him. What shocked Hugo was that usually, a normal punch would feel like an insect bite but for whatever reason, this punch hurt him pretty bad. Kash and Haggar ran as Captain continued to hit Hugo repeatedly. By the time the got to him, Hugo was knocked unconscious. Impressed, Haggar patted Captain Commando on the back for dealing with Hugo so quickly. Kash on the other hand was not impressed.

"I could do that too if I had gauntlet's that increase my strength," Kash muttered under his breath before clearing his throat. "Captain try to restrain yourself OK?"  
>"Fine," he said defeated.<br>"Isn't it strange they only just had Hugo guarding the door?" wondered Kash out loud.

As they entered the building, the whole room filled up with a bunch of Mad Gear members. As Kash got into a fighting pose, Haggar pulled him and started running towards the elevator.

"Captain this should be easy for you, you beat Hugo all alone," he said pulling Kash inside the elevator and closing it.

"This should be cake," he said getting in his fighting stance. "Come at me all at once so this could be a fair fight."

"Why are we leaving him a lone with a lobby full of thugs?" asked Kash.  
>"Because I don't want to fight in the same room as a guy who knocked Hugo so easily," he said. "When me, Cody and Guy fought the Mad Gear, you know how many times I had to duck because they didn't know how to throw people away from their allies? Plus he can join us once he's done"<p>

Captain Commando watched as the members were approaching carefully. He took a step forward and they took one back. Not knowing what else to do, he began to taunt them. As they ran towards him, he punched the ground with so much force that a massive amount of electric current enveloped the area. All the goons were shocked.

"How'd you like my Captain Corridor attack?" he said laughing out loud.

Walking towards the elevator he saw that it was almost at the top. He hit the button and waited for it to come down.

Arriving at the top floor, Haggar and Kash noticed the room was empty. They both walked out and Haggar started scratching his head.

"This makes no sense," he said rubbing his head now. "The info said they were here, why else would all those thugs be guarding this place?"  
>"They could have been tricking us," Kash said patting his back. "Let's look around to be on the safe side."<p>

The elevator closed and started heading down. Kash noticed a side room and entered while Haggar approached the desk. Inside the room, Kash saw a body hunched in the corner, as he approached he noticed it was Poison. Her eyes were closed and he quickly checked for a pulse and sighed when he found one.

"Haggar, Poison is in this room, shes out cold though," he said.

As Haggar approached the room, he quickly felt pain on his side as he flew to the wall. Kash looked up and saw someone wearing a red outfit standing over Haggar. As Haggar looked up to see who was it that kicked him, he saw it was his friend Guy. But Haggar noticed something was not right with his eyes. As he slowly tried to get up, Guy kicked him back down. Kash took the opportunity to launch his claw to the wall but Guy dodged it without even looking. He slowly began walking towards Kash but Kash activated the device and propelled himself forward kicking Guy in the chest. Quickly, he rushed to Haggar's side.

"You alright Haggar?" he asked.  
>"Just had the wind knocked out on me, but I'm a wrestler, can't keep me down for the three count!" he yelled getting up to his feet.<p>

Guy got up but kneeling on a knee. Kash saw his eyes looked blank as if no one was home inside.

"Is that what he usually looks like?" questioned Kash.  
>"No, something is wrong here and I don't like it," said Haggar.<p>

Almost without moving, Guy ran with such speed towards them, Kash jumped out the way while Haggar spun in place with his arms outstretched hitting Guy.

"How you like that spinning lariat Guy?" he asked him.

Guy got on in the same position again and ran towards Haggar. Haggar was about to hit him again with his spinning lariat but Guy instead slid and attacked his feet, knocking Haggar to the ground again. Kash ran towards Guy but he jumped and performed a spin kick knocking him down. Kash shook the attack and looked up as Guy was hovering above him, he picked him up and threw him towards Haggar who was about to get up again.

"For a wrestler you sure are always on the ground," laughed Kash rolling off him.

Before Haggar got to respond, the elevator returned and the door opened. Guy looked and quickly dodged as a stream of fire came from the opened doors. They looked as Captain Commando entered the floor. Looking at his friends on the ground, Captain Commando slowly approached them while keeping his gauntlet aimed at Guy.

"You guys alright?" he asked.  
>"I'm alright, Haggar's been knocked to the ground a couple times already," said Kash getting up.<br>"My tag partner here is bad at watching my back," said Haggar slowly getting up.

The three looked towards Guy who walked backwards towards the desk. As he did a voice ran out in the room.

"Now that's not fair is it, 1 on 3," said the voice.  
>"Who's there?" yelled Haggar. "Show yourself coward!"<p>

Captain Commando started hitting his goggles and looked around the room, he wasn't picking up anything with his captain goggles. Behind from the desk, a portal started opening, from the portal appeared a man with blond hair wearing sunglasses and a trench coat and the other guy wearing an all white ninja looking outfit. The ninja lowered his scarf and smiled at Kash.

"It's been a while Lieutenant Kash Howard," he said.  
>"HIEN!" yelled Kash pounding his fist. "You're coming with me!"<br>"Kash do you know the other guy?" asked Captain Commando. "He looks like a civilian but I'm getting a bad vibe from him."  
>"How rude, you never met me and you're categorizing me, you pety human," said the man with sunglasses. "I suppose you should know the name of your god so you can grovel at my feet. My name is Wesker."<br>"You're the one Hien was dragging around at the Earth Federation Station weren't you?" questioned Kash.  
>"A god doesn't need to answer to anyone," said Wesker with a tone of defiance. "Well things are looking fair about now, three on three."<p>

As he finished saying that, Hien and Guy quickly dashed at fast speed toward the guys. Captain Command tried to use his Captain Fire again but the two ninjas were fast in dodging out the way. Wesker on the other hand merely took one step to the right as the fire missed him. Guy quickly kicked Captain Commando who flipped and landed stomach down on the ground. Hien on the other hand, went after Kash trying to slash him with a sword that was double edged. Haggar tried to run to grab Hien but was blocked by Guy kicking him from the side. As Wesker was about to sit on the chair behind the desk, he noticed a portal opening from the side and quickly sidestepped someone performing a dash punch. The punch while not hurting him, it did knock his glasses off. That distraction caused Hien to look away and Kash took advantage using his gauntlet to knock the blade to the ground. Haggar grabbed Hien and threw him where Guy was but Guy slid on the ground, avoiding the falling Hien. As Kash looked towards where Wesker was, he saw a familiar face.

"Captain Xela?" he questioned.

Xela turned to look at Kash but before he could speak, Wesker quickly grabbed him by his neck out of rage and pinned him to the wall. Kash tried to run towards him but was intercepted by Hien attempting to slash him.

"Stay away from Wesker," he said panting.

Kash ran towards Hien and used one of Guy's moves in turning his run into a slide knocking Hien down. As Kash got up, he was knocked back to the ground by Guy. Haggar, beginning to get fed up by Guy, tried to grab him but the ninja was too fast. He began to run but was intercepted by a slide kick.

"Thanks, I forgot all about you in the elevator Captain Commando," said Haggar laughing.

He looked down and noticed it wasn't Captain Commando but Cody who knocked Guy to the ground. As Guy tried getting up, Cody whacked him in the head with his wrench.

"Stay down already jeez" he said looking at his friend.

Haggar went to help up Kash as Wesker spoke up.

"How does it feel to be inferior, to know you are destined for a life of mediocrity? Hmph. You probably can't even conceive how much better I am than you" he said squeezing Xela more. "If I were you I wouldn't move before I decide to kill him."

Not wanting to take the change, Kash told everyone to stand down. Hien made his way to Wesker's side as Wesker looked at him.

"Go, activate it now," he said as Hien jumped out the window.

Xela was trying anything to get out of Wesker's grip. He didn't want to hit him out of fear he was going to throw him out the window, but for a normal looking person, his grip was pretty tight and even though he was using one hand, both of Xela's hand wasn't enough to get out of his grip. He noticed someone in the elevator and decided to buy the person time to do something.

"What do you want that you're doing this," Xela managed to say looking at Wesker. "Why did you want the 3PDs?"

"What did you do to Hien to convince him to help you?" chimed in Kash.  
>"You insects like to ask as lot of questions don't you?" he said.<p>

At that moment, Captain Commando flew from the elevator trying to perform a double kick. In an instant, Wesker punched Xela to the other side of the room, knocking him out and dropping something from his jacket. He quickly intercepted Captain Commando and slammed him into the table. With that, Cody, Haggar and Kash quickly moved to try and catch Wesker. He double kicked Kash to a nearby bookshelf as the books came crashing down on him. He took the wrench from Cody's hand and open palmed hit him in the chest launching him towards Haggar who tried to catch him. Hien entered the room again smiling as the heroes were scattered in the room, all battered. He opened a portal as Wesker pointed to Xela. Hien quickly picked him up and walked with him into the portal. Surveying the room, he smiled as he found his sunglasses on the floor. Putting them on, he walked into the portal and the portal disappeared. Cody and Haggar got to their feet first and went to investigate on their two friends. Haggar checked Captain Commando and woke him who was in a lot of pain. Cody meanwhile dug Kash from under all the books that fell on him. Kash slowly stirred out his daze before quickly yelling.

"Captain Xela?" he said getting up.  
>"They're gone," said Cody. "They took your friend too."<p>

Kash walked towards the area where Xela fell and noticed something weird. It looked like a transmitter of sorts, grabbing it, he was startled as Poison walked out the room where she was laying. She was in a daze before something came back to her.

"The roof, there's something bad on the roof!" she yelled.  
>"What a bomb?" yelled Haggar.<br>"No the guy with the sunglasses put something up there and it's not something good," she said. "He had his lapdog install something up there."  
>"Something Hien put up there?" questioned Kash.<p>

Kash made his way to the rooftop with only Captain Commando. Haggar and Cody were looking over Guy who was slowly waking up. The normal iris appeared on his face and they knew their friend was back.

"How do you feel Guy?" asked Haggar.  
>"Like my old self again," he said. "I take it that's your doing Cody, I feel like I got hit by a hard object"<p>

Cody just whistled at the accusation as Poison left the room. She knew this was somewhere not for her.

Looking around the only thing up there was a satellite. He approached the satellite and noticed the device didn't look like it belonged from this time. He noticed at the bottom a timer was starting to countdown.

"Kash I think that's a bomb!" yelled Captain Commando. "This area is too populated for you to just throw it over!"

Kash quickly tried to grapple away as his 3PD flashed. Trying to cover his eyes, Kash saw Captain Commando disappear but in covering his eyes from the flash he dropped the bomb. Dashing towards it, he grabbed it and threw it up as the timer hit zero. Instead of a usual orange light or white light when a bomb goes off, Kash saw a purple light and he felt himself being swallowed by hit.

The blast expanded from Kash's area covering the whole city.

**In the future**

Jin ran towards the the monitor as it started going crazy. Trying to figure out the cause, the noise caught the attention of all the other Captains and Lieutenants present. Jin finally stopped hitting keys with a look of defeat in his face.

"Captain what's wrong?" questioned Roll.  
>"Metro City..." he said with a shocked look. "It's gone..."<p> 


	9. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The Future**

As soon as Jin uttered those words, the other Captains and Lieutenants entered his lab. Entering the room last was Colonel Ronyar with a serious look on his face.

"Are you sure what you just said is true Captain Saotome?" he asked with a serious voice.  
>"Sir, the readings all point to that conclusion," he said, sweating bullets as he continued hitting keys.<p>

Looking around the room, he notices someone is missing.

"Where is Captain Siell?" he asked looking at everyone in the room.

Captain Godot was about to stop drinking his coffee to respond when Jin interjected.

"Captain Siell is currently testing something for me," he said walking as far from Colonel Ronyar as possible. "He went to Metro City..."

Everyone in the room had a look of both shock and horror. Godot almost spit his coffee out, Roll and Rebecca looked at one another with concern and Hiryu had his eyes closed because he knew what was coming next. Ronyar looked at the ground and cleared his throat. Almost sighing in relief, Jin was stopped by what sounded like a loud roar.

"YOU LET HIM GO WHERE!" he yelled.  
>"Sir, It was his idea to go..." Jin said before being cut off.<br>"You two lied to me!" said Godot pointing his finger at Jin's chest. "You guys said under Colonel Ronyar's orders was I to return so he can go to Metro City.

"We need to try to find them instead of throwing blame around," said Rebecca standing up.  
>"She's right," chimed in Roll. "I don't know how to explain it but deep down I don't think they are dead."<br>"The young lady is correct," said an unknown voice.  
>"And we can probably assist you in understanding what's going on," said a second voice.<p>

The group looked around the room trying to find the source of the voices. From Jin's monitor, two orbs flew out; one blue and one yellow. The blue orb hovered near the monitor but the yellow orb moved and circled Rebecca and then circled Roll before moving next to the blue orb. With a flash of light, the orbs revealed two men standing at about 6 foot each. Where the blue orb stood was a man with light brown hair and a light skin tone. Where the yellow orb was stood a man with black hair and a tan skin tone. Both men were wearing a matching blue uniforms with the name CAPCOM written in yellow. They each had an eye piece on their left eye. Captain Hiryu stood in front of Colonel Ronyar and was the first to break the silence.

"Who are you people and how did you get here?" he asked.  
>"Standing to protect your superior officer, you're a good soldier," said the light skinned man. "But understand that we are not your enemy."<br>"What Johnny is saying is true," said the other man. "By the way my name is Xavier folks."

"My name is John," he said hitting Xavier in the arm. "And we've been sent here by Capcom."  
>"Capcom?" said Hiryu. "I've never heard any branch of any force by that name."<br>"Capsule Communications," said Xavier. "And the reason you probably haven't heard about us is because we are not from this dimension."

"You guys mentioned that we were right didn't you?" asked Rebecca. "That Kash and Xela are fine."

Xavier looked at Rebecca and walked towards her. Everyone watched as he looked at her and grabbed her hand. He gently kissed her hand which broke the silence in the room.

"What are you doing you idiot?" said John putting his hand on his forehead.

Approaching Xavier, Godot moved his coffee cup near him.

"Care to try some of my Godot blend # 23?" he asked him.  
>"I'm sorry I don't drink coffee." Xavier responded respectfully.<br>"Godot blend# 23 isn't for drinking," he smiled. "Move away from my lieutenant before I show you what it is for."

Moving back towards John, Xavier pulled on his collar.

"Tough crowd," he said.  
>"Remind me why I brought you and not Nick with me on this mission," John said giving him the evil eye.<br>"Easy, you can't stand Nick," he said laughing.

"Anyway let me explain what's going on," said John walking towards the monitor. "I believe with this, everything hopefully will be easy to understand." 

Hitting a few keys, John brought up a image of two earths.

"We are currently on this Earth," he said pointing to the first one. "Me and Xavier are from the other Earth, lets call it Another Earth."  
>"A parallel earth, I think I know where you're gonna go with this," said Jin approaching the monitor.<br>"Events in one dimension sometimes have an impact in another, " said Xavier rubbing his chin. "Usually its something minor but unfortunately, the barrier separating our worlds is weakening."  
>"In this earth a major city just went dark, Metro City," said John concerned. "At the same time we lost a city also, Raccoon City."<br>"So usually if something would happen we would feel the effects but instead..." said Roll stopping midway.

"You guys in Another Earth are feeling the effect instead," finished off Rebecca. "Is that why we're noticing changes and not forgetting them?  
>"Exactly" responded Xavier back. "Now about that other concern you guys had."<p>

Debating in his head how he wants to break the news, he paced back and forth for a moment in front of John. Everyone waited for him to continue. John, getting tired of waiting, spoke instead.

"We can confirm without a doubt that Lieutenant Kash Howard is safe," he said pointing at the images. "He somehow got into our Earth but we cannot pinpoint his exact location."  
>"So how do you know he's safe then if you have no idea where he is?" asked Rebecca.<br>"Because something crossed over and we picked up a frequency," said John. "There's something wrong with it as we can't seem to trace it's source but we can trace where it came from."  
>"It came from here," said Xavier. "He has to have something on his person that traces back to here."<p>

With that said, Jin already knew what it was.

"I got it!" he said running to the monitor. "Before Xela left, I gave him a communicator so he can keep in contact with me."  
>"If you gave it to Xela, then why does Kash have it?" questioned Ronyar.<br>"Are you sure it's Xela and not Kash you guys picked up?" asked Jin to John and Xavier.

Thinking about what Jin said, Xavier looked towards John for an answer. Thinking for a while, John hit a few keys on the monitor and a person's outline popped up.

"This is the person who crossed over," he said without hesitation. "Is this person Xela or Kash?"

The group looked at the outline and it was Godot who spoke up.

"That's Kash alright, I can tell the reason the arm looks a bit deformed is that stupid grapple thing Jin made for him," he said  
>"So he's in your world, then where is Captain Xela?" asked Ronyar with a serious face.<br>"We only know of one person crossing over," said John. "I'm sorry to say this but I have no idea what happened to Captain Xela."

"But we're going to stay here and help you find them both," said Xavier smiling.

**?**

Hien waited patiently for Wesker who was securing their prisoner. Just as he was about to see if he needed help, Wesker emerged putting on his sunglasses.

"Sir I could have assisted you in securing the prisoner," he said kneeling on one knee. 

Walking casually, he quickly grabbed Hien by the neck and brought him into the air in one swift motion.

"I had to secure the prisoner because I couldn't allow another failure," he said almost growling. "This isn't who I wanted but it will make due so you saved yourself for now."

With that said he dropped Hien on the ground who was trying to recover his breath.

"My apologies," said Hien trying to catch his breath. "It won't happen again."  
>"You're lucky I still have use for you," he said walking away.<p>

**?**

A man and a girl walk by a bench and notice a man asleep on it. The girl stops and pulls out a blanket from her bag and places it on the man asleep.

"Maya! What are you doing?" said the man.  
>"It would bother me knowing I'd walk by a homeless person and not help," said Maya. "By the way, I'm starving, let's grab a burger Nick."<br>"Why do you keep calling me Nick? I've told you my name is Phoenix," he said.

The two walk away as the man pulls the blanket closer to him.


	10. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**?**

A man sleeps on a bench gripping a blanket closer ever second. A loud noise wakes him up.

Kash gets up from the bench quickly and realizes he is in a city but not the city he was in. Thinking back, the last thing he recalled was the bomb going off.

"Is this a different part of Metro City?" he wondered to himself as he looked around. "Or did I die and go to heaven?"

Searching his nearby area, he find a flyer on the ground which draws his attention.

"Cross promotional school fighting tournament sponsored by the Masters Foundation," he read to himself. "Location taking place at Justice High School."

Unfortunately, the rest of the flyer was in either Chinese or Japanese so Kash couldn't understand it. As he looked around, most of the stores had the same language on the signs. As he was going to approach one to ask where he was, he heard the sound of someone approaching quickly. Turning around he saw two girls running.

"We're going to be late Hinata!" yelled the first girl wearing a blue and white school uniform.  
>"If we're late it's gonna be your fault Sakura!" yelled Hinata right back at her who wore a all blue uniform.<p>

"Please wait!" yelled Kash at the two girls. "You speak English right? Can you tell me where I am?" 

Noticing the flyer in the man's hand, Sakura grabbed Kash's hand and proceeded to drag him into a run towards the forest.

"You're in Aoharu City," she said while running. "And we are on our way to Justice High School."  
>"The opening ceremony is about to start," said Hinata almost out of breath. "We would have been on time if Sakura didn't chase after someone who wasn't who she thought it was."<br>"Hey, I thought it was Ryu, I had to make sure," she said.  
>"If we need to rush, I can be of assistance," said Kash.<p>

Extending his arm gauntlet, Kash grabbed onto a tree. The two girls stared in awe at his gauntlet.

"Soo cool!" yelled Sakura.  
>"I need one of those!" yelled Hinata.<br>"Not for sale ladies," laughed Kash. "Grab on and lets go."

Hinata hopped on his back and Sakura held to his arm as tight as possible. Kash began to swing them through the forest from tree to tree. As he continued swinging, he figured he can ask them for more information.

"Can I ask you two some questions?" he said.  
>"Sure, go ahead," said Sakura.<br>"Do you know where Metro City is?" he asked them.  
>"I never heard of Metro City," said Hinata. "Is that even in Japan?"<br>"Don't think so," said Sakura.  
>"I'm in Japan?" he questioned to himself almost losing his swing rhythm. "Could I have been blown so far away?"<p>

Arriving closer, Kash saw a mob of people in the area. The place looked like a festival of sorts. The school looked massive.

"This is a school?" he said out loud.  
>"Yeah, Justice High is the biggest school in Aoharu City," said Sakura.<br>"Do you both go to this school?" he asked them.  
>"I go to Taiyo High School," said Hinata.<p>

"I go to Tamagawa Minami High School," said Sakura. "How about you?"  
>"Um I'm not a high school student," laughed Kash. "Do I look THAT young?"<br>"Could have fooled us," laughed Hintata.  
>"Where should I land us?" he asked.<p>

Looking around, Sakura searched the mobs of people until something caught her eye.

"Land by that limo over there!" she yelled pointing to the side of the gate.

Grappling to a tree near the limo, the group land right nearby the limo Sakura had pointed out. Running to the back of it, she peeked through the window.

"Isn't that rude Sakura?" asked Hinata looking around. "And suspicious looking?"  
>"Your friend is right Sakura," said a female voice. "Honestly, get some manners."<p>

The driver of the limo came out and quickly opened the door. Kash watched as a blonde haired girl in a red uniform got out the limo.

"I knew it was you Karin!" said Sakura smiling.  
>"Sakura you're late, I just tried calling your house to see where you were," said Karin rubbing her forehead. "Honestly, you're lucky I was able to sign you guys up."<p>

"Thank you Kanzuki-san," said Hinata bowing at her. 

Kash felt out of place with this group of girls, he thought about walking away before Karin called out to him.

"You, who are you?" she said with a suspicious tone of voice.  
>"Karin be nice, this is um..." said Sakura thinking.<br>"We never asked for you name did we?" asked Hinata embarrassed.  
>"You guys have been with a complete stranger and you don't even know his name?" reprimanded Karin.<p>

"You guys kinda pulled me in a hurry to get here so we never got introduced," he said. "My name is Kash."

Karin continued to give Kash a suspicious look but gave up.

"Well if you got Sakura here I guess it's all that matters," she said looking at Sakura. "We should get going, the opening ceremonies is probably about to start."  
>"Do I need to get tickets for this?" asked Kash scratching his cheek. "I kinda don't have any money on me."<br>"Don't worry commoner, you're a guest of the Kanzuki family," said Karin starting to walk ahead.  
>"Commoner?" he questioned out loud.<br>"She does that, a lot," said Sakura laughing and walking ahead with Hinata.

As the girls walked up ahead, Kash decided to try and reach the EF members with the 3PD. Hitting the communicator he spoke.

"This is Lieutenant Kash Howard, can anyone hear me?" he said and waited for a response. "This is Kash can you guys hear me?"

Slowly walking behind the girls, he remembered the object Xela dropped. Checking his pockets he looked at it again and noticed it looked a bit like an ear piece. Putting it on, and hitting random buttons he tried seeing if that would work.

"This is Kash, if anyone can hear this let me know," he said again. "I'm not in Metro City no more, I'm in Aoharu City, Japan."  
>"Kash is very suspicious, I just saw him talking to himself," said Karin whispering to the girls.<br>"I heard that!" he yelled up ahead.

**?**

"Are you sure you want to do this Bison?" said a voice in a monitor. "I told you, I can assist you in finding a more superior body."  
>"You lost your chance when you chose to keep that perfect specimen for yourself Wesker!" yelled Bison back. "Since I shall be getting my own body, you will no longer get a sample of my psycho power."<p>

"I don't take kindly to betrayal Bison," said Wesker in his casual tone of voice.

Bison hung up the call with Wesker. Turning his chair around, he saw Vega, one of his grandmasters approaching him.

"How goes the plans Vega?" he asked.

"I already entered our dolls in the competition," said Vega taking his mask off. "They will be keeping a close watch for any suitable candidates."


	11. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**?**

Wesker was angry that Bison broke their alliance. His psycho power is something he wanted to study in his experiments.

"He's a fool, I knew it since you decided on this alliance," spoke up a voice.

Turning around from his chair, he noticed two portals appearing. From the first portal walked out Doctor Wily. He noticed Jedah appearing from the other portal. Wesker took a good look at both men; Dr. Wily was a short man but quite possibly one of the leading men in robotics. Looking at Jedah caused him some excitement. The man resembled a BOW but was a humanoid bat. Putting on his sunglasses, he stood up from his seat.

"Gentlemen, good of you to show up," he said. "Before we continue I need to ask, are you going to trust me or are you going to betray me like Bison?"

**Aoharu City**

Walking through the crowd of people gathered, Kash found this scenery exciting. A cross promotional tournament between the different schools in the city. Karin had explained that although many people were entering, in the end only eight students would be competing, four males and four females. They walked inside the gates and saw a podium set up. Kash saw all around the name MASTERS thrown about.

"So the Masters are the people who are hosting this competition?" he asked.  
>"The Masters Foundation is one of the biggest companies known worldwide," said Karin rubbing her forehead.<p>

"It's even bigger than the Kanzuki Corporation," said Hinata nonchalantly.  
>"The Masters may be big now, but they shouldn't overlook the Kanzuki," said Karin laughing loudly.<p>

Kash looked at her oddly, and then noticed that someone was approaching the podium. It was a young man in a business suit, before he even got to ask who it was, he got his answer.

"Karin look!" Sakura yelled out. "It's Ken who showed up, maybe Ryu is close by."  
>"He's here on Masters business, so I doubt it," she said rubbing her chin. "Plus that man is usually difficult for Ken to locate anyway."<p>

"Who's Ryu?" Kash asked confused.

Sakura, Hinata and Karin looked at Kash with a shocked look on their faces. For a moment Kash thought someone was behind him and he turned to check. Noticing no one is there; he looked back at them and pointed at himself.

"You guys giving me that face?" he asked.

The three nodded their heads at him.

"Ryu was the winner of the World Warriors tournament after beating Sagat," said Sakura smiling. "It's because of him, that I got into martial arts, I want him to train me one day."  
>"Ryu is a big name fighter, a lot of people know who he is, what do you live under a rock or something?" questioned Karin.<br>"I'm not from around here?" he responded back scratching his cheek.  
>"Look I think Ken is about to speak," pointed out Hinata.<p>

A man came up to him and handed him a clipboard. Looking around the audience, he began to talk.

"Everyone welcome to the Masters Foundation invitational!" he said loudly. "Some of you know who I am, others probably do not. I am Ken Masters, the heir to the Masters Foundation. As you all know, this tournament is an opportunity to learn from the strengths of others; to produce a stronger, more solid foundation for tomorrow, between all the schools in Aoharu City."

As he uttered those lines, all the people in attendance started clapping, Kash clapped even though he really just wanted to see the fights at this point. He continued on with his speech.

"While this is a friendly competition between the schools, the winners shall receive an individual scholarship worth $1,000 dollars and the winning school shall also receive a donation courtesy of the Masters Foundation," he said and began to look at the clipboard. "In my hands I have the names of the eight students who will be participating in this competition. But before I announce those names, please help me in welcoming the staff who has decided to assist me with this competition."

Some adults that were on the side begin to enter the stage and line up side by side. The first man was wearing a tie and glasses, the second was a woman holding a clipboard and what looked like a nurse's jacket; the third was wearing a track suit. The man with the tie and glasses whispered something to Ken and Ken said something right back to him, before returning to the microphone.

"It seems that the Principal of Justice High is feeling a bit under the weather so it will be these three teachers assisting me," he said before turning and telling the first man to step forward. "Everyone please give a welcome to Justice High's Japanese Language teacher, Hideo Shimazu."

The man stepped forward and bowed at the crowd and quickly took the microphone.

"I am happy to be here and hope you all have fun!" he yelled into the mic before returning it back to Ken.

Next Ken motioned the woman to come closer.

"Please welcome Justice High's nurse, Kyoko Minazuki," he said and gave her the mic.

"Everyone I hope you enjoy yourselves and try not to hurt one another," she said in a polite tone of voice before returning the mic to Ken.

Finally it was the last guy's turn to be introduced. Before Ken got a chance to, he took the mic from him and did it himself.

"You guys all know who I am, Hayato Nekketsu, Taiyo High's Physical Education teacher," he yelled swinging a wooden sword around. "If I see one of you not giving it your all, I'll go out there and hit you with this Shinai."

He handed Ken the microphone and walked to a nearby chair and sat down with shinai in hand, Kyoko and Hideo followed him and as soon as they sat down, Kash saw what looked to him as the two of them chastising him for what he just said. Ken stared at them with a look of bewilderment before returning to the list.

"Now, here are the students who will be competing, we took the names of all students who entered and a computer generated for us the participants," he said turning over a sheet on the clipboard. "The following are the female contestants for this competition!"

Kash saw Sakura and Hinata crossing their fingers with their eyes closed, Karin meanwhile shook her head at them.

"Not going to do it too for good luck?" he asked her.

"I am a Kanzuki, we don't believe in luck!" she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Representing Seijyun Girls High School, Akira Kazama!" he yelled out.

A girl wearing a black and red biker outfit appeared, as she got up on the stage, she took her jacket off and wrapped it around her waist leaving her with an army tank top. She waved to the audience and was motioned to stand next to Ken.

"Representing Taiyo High School, Hinata Wakaba!" he yelled out.

Hinata screamed for joy and jumped up and down with Sakura holding hands. Karin smiled as did Kash who started yelling for her as she ran to the stage. Kash got a look as she stood next to Akira and saw she looked a bit smaller when compared to the other girl.

"Representing Tamagawa Minami High School, Sakura Kasugano!" he yelled out before putting a look of shock.

Sakura jumped up and down in excitement and hugged Kash and Karin. She ran to the stage almost tripping on her way up it. As she got next to Hinata to start hugging her, she looked at Ken who looked at her. She waved at him and he waved back before returning back to the list. Kash looked at Karin who was now crossing her fingers with her eyes closed.

"I thought the Kanzuki didn't believe in luck," he said mocking her speech tone.  
>"There's only one spot left and I haven't been named yet, at this point I'm hoping for luck," she said to him.<p>

Kash looked at Sakura and Hinata who were crossing their fingers too.

"The last participant, representing Justice High, Cammy White!" he yelled out.

Karin couldn't believe it, Kash tried to put his arm around her to console her but she pushed his hand away. Sakura and Hinata on stage also had a look of surprise on their faces. From a corner, walked out a girl in a Justice High School jacket, she took the jacket off and revealed a blue leotard outfit with a matching hat on top. She had red gauntlets on her arm and her blonde hair was split into very long pigtails. She slowly walked up to where the other girls were standing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen these are the ladies who will be competing!" he said clapping.

The audience started to clap and make a ton of noise. Kyoko however wasn't clapping. Hideo noticed this and leaned close to talk to her.

"What's wrong Kyoko?" he asked her.  
>"Hideo, this school barely has females so I can tell you for a fact, that girl is not a student of ours," she said concerned.<br>"Are you sure? She could be a recent transfer that you might be unaware of," he reassured her.

Unconvinced, she sat with a look of concern staring at Cammy.

"Now let us introduce the male participants!" he shouted out.

The crowd started getting a bit more excited than they did when the females were announced. Ken motioned for them to lower their voice so he can announce the participants. Karin meanwhile motioned for Kash to follow her.

"Representing Taiyo High School, Kyosuke Kagami!" he yelled out.  
>"Kyosuke!" yelled Hinata.<p>

A man wearing a white outfit and eye glasses appeared; he walked on stage and patted Hinata on her shoulders as he walked to the opposite side from where they were.

"Representing Pacific High School, Boman Delgado!" he yelled.

A dark skinned student with a blonde mohawk appeared. He did what looked like a silent prayer before walking towards the stage; he was wearing a blue suit jacket with white pants. Compared to the first guy, he was much bigger.

"I didn't think Boman would enter," said Karin dragging Kash by the hand through the mob. "Even though he's a big guy, he hates fighting."

Karin brought them to the area where the teacher sat; she motioned to seats behind the teachers and sat down. The teachers turned around and looked at them both as Kash sat down.

"Before you ask, yes we are allowed to sit here," she said with her eyes closed and arms crossed. "I am Karin Kanzuki, heir to the Kanzuki. This is my VIP seating area."

They turned their attention back at Ken who was announcing the next student.

"Representing Gorin High School, Roberto Miura!" he yelled.

A boy appeared wearing what looked like a soccer uniform, ball in hand, he ran to the stage and joined the other guys. He shook the ball above his head to rile the crowd up.

"Finally, from Gedo High School, Daigo Kazama!" he yelled.

Akira looked in shock when the name was called out and looked around. A tall man appeared in a bluish-green looking uniform. Walking towards the stage, Kash noticed his left eye had a scar running through it. As he got on stage, he walked by the females and Akira tried calling him.

"Brother? Is that you?" she questioned him.

He walked by her before stopping and acknowledged her before continuing on.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, these are your participants, may you make your schools proud!" he yelled. "Gentlemen you may have a seat over on this side as we will have the females compete first."

Ken motioned the guys to a seating area to the opposite side of where Kash was sitting at. The four of them walked over and sat down. Ken began to look at the chart in the last page that determined the first match. Cammy stared at Daigo as he sat relaxing. He looked towards her momentarily and looked away. Cammy talked into a transmitter she had in her ear.

"Visual on target – 98% correlation with sample data," she said.  
>"Good Cammy," said a voice in her head. "Let the others know as well, let them worry about it as you focus on the tournament. Do not blow your cover."<br>"Yes Sir!" she said back.

Two girls walked towards the edge of the platform, Cammy walked to the edge and spoke to them.

"Our target is Gedo High School's representative. Do not let anything else obscure your vision," she said to the girls.

"Yes sir!" said the first girl.  
>"Sir!" said the second girl.<p>

The girls moved away as Ken announced the first fight.

"The first fight will be between Taiyo High School's Hinata taking on Justice High School's Cammy!" he yelled to the roar of the crowd.

"GO HINATA!" yelled Kash from his seat.

Sakura and Akira moved to the same area as the boys as Ken moved the podium out the way. He moved to sit next to the teachers as he noticed Karin. Whispering something in Hayato's ear first, he sat down as Hayato got up and walked towards the stage.

"Kanzuki, I expected you to be in this competition," he spoke to Karin.  
>"I planned on it Ken but it seems I wasn't lucky as they put it," she said.<p>

Ken looked at Kash who was looking around the area.

"Is this a friend of yours?" he asked her.  
>"More like a friend of Sakura and Hinata," she said. "Introduce yourself commoner."<br>"Quit calling me that," said Kash nudging her on her arm. "My name is Kash."

Kash extended his arm to shake Ken who returned the handshake. Looking around the area, he quickly stood up and began to move.

"Where are you going?" asked Karin. "Hinata's match is about to start in any second."  
>"I have to use the restroom," he said walking away.<br>"Honestly he's so weird, then again Sakura does have a few odd friends," she said to Ken.  
>"You can say that again," he responded.<p>

Hayato talked to both girls and grabbed the microphone.

"Both girls are ready, so let the fight begin!" he yelled.


	12. Chapter 9

**Aoharu City**

Almost running around the whole place, Kash was finally directed to a restroom. After relieving himself, he tried once again to contact the base with the 3PD and the transmitter. With no luck, he walked around examining the area. Justice High School was isolated from the rest of the town but they had small shops nearby. Walking back towards the entrance, Kash decided on looking around the stands to see if there was anything he could buy. As he approached one of the stands that caught his attention, a man in a pink karate uniform grabbed him and pulled him to one of his stands.

"Do you want to get strong?" said the man in the pink uniform.  
>"Beg your pardon?" said Kash confused.<br>"I am Dan Hibiki, the master of the Saikyo style," he said posing weirdly.  
>"I've never heard of Saikyo style," said Kash with a confused look on his face.<br>"That's because Saikyo style is only for the strongest," he said still posing before pulling a photo out. "I even toppled the so called Emperor of Muay Thai."

Looking at the photo, Kash realized he was right. He saw Dan standing tall on a downed big muscular man. Dan put the photo away and pulled out a small box.

"Since I'm busy promoting Saikyo style, I made a kit for those wanting to try it out," he said extending the package.

Kash grabbed the box and saw Dan extending his hand. Becoming interested, he pulled his wallet out.

"You take cards?" he asked.  
>"Do I take cards?" laughed Dan loudly before quieting down. "Yes."<p>

Kash handed him one of his cards and Dan ran behind his stand to process the transaction. Kash looked around and saw a girl in a gym outfit walking around with the same box Kash had in his hands, making him feel more at ease with the purchase. Dan came back and handed him the card at the same time a loud horn sounded. Looking around, Dan saw that Kash was confused.

"That's the sound of a match ending probably," he said returning back to his tent.

Realizing that he missed the fight, Kash used his grapple arm to latch onto the side of the gate and hopped over back to the VIP area. When he returned, he saw Karin, Sakura, Kyosuke and Kyoko around Hinata. He saw Ken, Hayato and Hideo talking amongst them, but didn't spot the girl Hinata was to fight. The crowd was in an uproar complaining. Putting the box down and running to Karin, he saw Hinata was hurt. Her face was badly bruised and Kash noticed a lot of scrapes on her.

"What happened?" he asked concerned.  
>"That Justice High girl is what happened," said Karin upset.<br>"Karin, please calm down," said Sakura in a low voice.  
>"Is she going to be fine Ms. Minazuki?" asked Kyosuke.<br>"Hinata needs to rest, please help me take her to my office inside the school," she said before looking at Sakura. "I don't know what they are going to decide but if you end up having to fight her, I'd advice to forfeit. That girl is dangerous."  
>"Is this what you guys teach at Justice High School?" yelled Karin. "That girl is extremely dangerous."<p>

Kyoko walked away with Kyosuke carrying Hinata. Sakura walked back towards the competitors' area and Karin walked back towards her seat. Confused, Kash walked to his seat to talk to Karin.

"Karin what happened to Hinata?" he asked her.  
>"That girl, the way she fought, she is no amateur, she can't be a student," she said with a look of concern before getting up. "I need to go research something, I'll return shortly."<p>

With that Karin got up and walked away. Kash turned and saw the three men had agreed on something and Ken took the microphone.

"The judges including myself have decided that Justice High School's Cammy White is disqualified for that brutal attack!" he yelled. "Unfortunately due to her state, Taiyo High School's Hinata Wakaba is unable to continue, meaning that both Seijyun Girls High School's Akira Kazama and Tamagawa Minami High School's Sakura Kasugano will be the finals in the girls division!"

Ken looked towards Hideo and Hayato and both of them nodded. Looking back towards the crowd, he continued talking.

"We'll hold off on the finals for the girls and move on for the semi-finals for the boys!" he yelled as he searched for the information on his clipboard. "So can I have Gorin High School's Roberto Miura and Gedo High School's Daigo Kazama center stage please!"

Kash looked and saw Roberto approaching with his soccer ball in hand. When he got to the middle, he held the ball over his head and Kash heard an entire section cheering him on.

"That must be the Gorin High section," he thought to himself opening the box he purchased.

Inside he found a pink uniform, a couple of DVDs and a book. Opening the book, he saw detailed motions of attacks for Saikyo style. Scrolling he found one that caught his attention.

"Self-Taught Fist, better known as Gadouken," he continued reading, skimming the history of the move until he saw the diagram and looked in horror. "Do I have to do that motion though? It looks very weird."

Looking at the motion and looking around that no one was paying mind to him, Kash got up and attempted to do a Gadouken. He felt something leave his hand but wasn't like what the book showed. He was about to turn around and sit down and saw Ken giving him a weird look.

"What were you doing?" he questioned.  
>"Nothing, stretching," said Kash extending his arm again and quickly sitting in his seat.<p>

Kash watched as Daigo entered the stage with a serious look on his face. Roberto was kicking the soccer ball in place as Daigo got to where he was. Hideo grabbed the mic and got to where they were.

"Gorin High, are you ready?" he asked looking at Roberto.  
>"Of course!" said Roberto holding the soccer ball under his arm.<br>"Gedo High, are you ready?" he asked looking at Daigo.

Daigo simply nodded his response.

"Let us start the first match of the boys division!" yelled Hideo running off the stage.

Roberto jumped a few spots back and saw Daigo was not moving.

"You better not take me lightly," he yelled spinning the soccer ball on his finger.

Daigo still did not move from his spot nor opened his eyes. Getting upset, Roberto ran towards Daigo with fist extended, as he got close, he quickly slid and tried to kick him. Daigo jumped backwards really high and opened his eyes. He saw Roberto about to kick his ball at him.

"Eat my long shoot!" he yelled kicking the ball.

The ball shot at an upward angle, as it approached Daigo, Kash figured he would sidestep the ball or drop down but noticed at the angle, he would get hit regardless. Instead, Daigo pushed his right arm forward and opened his palm. A small blast extended from his hand which knocked the ball back towards Roberto. Roberto jumped up and caught the ball as Daigo dropped to his feet.

"You honestly think I can't catch a soccer ball?" questioned Roberto to a silent Daigo.

Quickly, Daigo dashed forward and punched Roberto who fell backwards. As he walked towards the goalie on the ground, Roberto tried to do a flip to get up, at the same time trying to kick Daigo. Daigo responded by sidestepping and hitting him with a backhand making Roberto land back on the ground.

"This match isn't fair, Daigo is clearly stronger than Roberto," Kash whispered towards Ken.  
>"I've seen amazing comebacks, it's never over until it is," he responded back to him.<p>

Roberto quickly moved on away to keep a distance from Daigo. Once again, he tried to run at Daigo.

"This same trick again, I won't fall for it again," spoke Daigo for the first time since the match.

Instead of attempting the slide from before, Roberto jumped in the air to shoot the soccer ball at him.

"EAT MY EXPLODING FURY V-GOAL!" he yelled to Daigo as he kicked the soccer ball with all he had.

The ball flew at Daigo who just stared as it approached him, at the last second, he punched the ball with a strong right hand, while keeping his position. The ball flew back at Roberto who this time was too slow to catch it and hit him in the face, falling to the ground. The soccer ball rolled away from Roberto and back to Daigo who punched it flat. Kash looked at Ken who only shrugged at him. Hideo with microphone in hand, ran to the stage.

"Roberto Miura is unable to continue, the match goes to Gedo High School's Daigo Kazama!" yelled Hideo.

As he approached to raise Daigo's hand in victory, he turned and saw Cammy approaching the stage with two other girls from Justice High School. The room quickly got quiet as they were approaching Daigo. Hideo quickly spoke up on the microphone.

"You've been disqualified Cammy, please leave the stage," he spoke sternly at the girl.

She slowly looked at him and spoke to the two girls behind her.

"Our target is Daigo Kazama, all other can be terminated," she said almost robotic. "Understood Juni, Juli?"

"Yes sir!" said Juni, another girl with blonde hair.  
>"Sir!" said Juli, a girl with brownish hair.<br>"Target?" said Daigo confused. "I don't fight girls, go find yourselves a new target."  
>"Target is refusing to comply, engaging," said Cammy.<br>"Do not hurt him, I need that body in perfect condition," said a voice in her head. "Find a way to persuade him."

Looking towards where the other contenders were standing, she locked eyes with Akira.

"New target acquired: Akira Kazama," she said looking towards Akira.

Daigo tried to hit Cammy but was intercepted by both Juni and Juli who punched him with quick reflexes in his stomach, making him kneel on one knee. Hideo attempted to stop them and ate a flying kick from Juli for his troubles. Akira ran towards the stage with Sakura behind her. Kash, Ken and Hayato ran to where Hideo fell.

"Akira no, it's a trap!" she yelled towards her.

Akira did not care and continued running, she tried to punch Cammy who dodged her and hit her with an upward flying kick. Akira flew in the air being caught by Sakura who fell with her. Juni and Juli pulled a pistol from their back and aimed it at Kash and the other guys. Cammy however continued to walk towards Akira, who was getting up with Sakura. Daigo quickly yelled out to get Cammy's attention.

"Leave my sister alone, I'll do whatever you ask!" he yelled at her.

Turning around, she walked back towards Daigo. With her back turned, Sakura put her hands together as if she was holding a ball ready to attack before being interrupted by Ken.

"Don't Sakura, you might miss and hit Daigo by mistake!" he yelled to her.

Cammy approached Daigo and quickly kicked him, knocking him out cold. She and Juni quickly grabbed him as Juli continued to hold the others back with her pistol. The girls made their escape with their captive as the group looked on helpless.

"DAIGO!" yelled Akira in tears.


	13. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Aoharu City**

Thirty minutes had passed since the abduction of Daigo Kazama by the three girls. Ken had announced to the audience to return back to their homes as competition has been postponed. Some had left already when the girls first brandished their pistols, others were too afraid to move from fear but once they were out of sight, they left. The only ones left on the Justice High campus were Kash, Ken, Sakura, Akira, Hideo and Hayato. Hayato had left to make sure the students made it out safely and Hideo went inside Justice High School to check up on Kyoko. Sakura was trying her best to console Akira who was still crying while Ken was on a phone call on the side. Kash went to his seat to grab his box when a thought just occurred to him.

"Where is Karin?" he questioned to himself. "She said she was coming back quickly but she's been gone some time."

Walking towards Ken, he noticed he was done with his phone call.

"Ken, have you seen Karin?" he asked him.  
>"No, she might have gone to her limo and with the chaos, I wouldn't be shocked if she was made to leave," Ken said rubbing the back of his head.<br>"I'll go check if the limo is there," he said.  
>"We'll all go," said Akira wiping the tears from her eyes. "I won't be able to find Daigo by crying all day.<p>

The group left the school gate and noticed all the stands where empty. Noticing the box, Sakura's curiosity got the better of her.

"Kash, what's in the box?" she asked him.  
>"Oh, some strong martial arts guy was selling correspondence courses," he said. "All this talk about fights made me realize I don't really know a style so I decided to check it out."<p>

"Can I see it?" she asked extending her arms.

Kash handed the box towards her and she opened it. Instantly, she recognized who the martial arts guy was.

"This is Hibiki-san's Saikyo style isn't it?" she asked him.  
>"Hibiki?" questioned Ken. "That name rings a bell."<p>

Opening the book, Sakura pointed at the picture of the man. Looking at the guy, it came back to him.

"Dan Hibiki," he said laughing.  
>"So he is strong if you know him right?" questioned Kash. "I mean he beat that big muay thai guy."<br>"Let me explain to you quickly about Dan Hibiki," he said laughing still. "He studied with me and my friend Ryu at the same place under Master Gouken. He got expelled for wanting to fight for revenge so he made his own style based off of the one we was taught."

"But what about the muay thai guy?" Kash asked him.  
>"If it's the guy I think you might be referring to, let me put it this way to you," he said looking at him. "For my friend Ryu who's really strong, it took almost all he had to beat him. A guy who created his own style wouldn't be able to beat him."<p>

Approaching where the car was parked, they noticed it was still there but it was wrecked. The windows were all broken and there was dents on different parts of it .The group ran towards it and looked inside but there was no one in the car. Sakura went inside the car and started searching.

"What are you looking for?" asked Akira.  
>"If something where to happen to Karin, she'd leave some kind of hint," said Sakura still searching.<p>

As the group continued searching, a man and woman were watching them from behind a tree.

"Nick, what are they looking for in that girl's limo?" asked the girl.  
>"I don't know Maya there wasn't anything in there," said Phoenix. "I called Gumshoe but he said Justice High is outside of his jurisdiction."<br>"I'm going to take a closer look," said Maya creeping towards the limo.  
>"Wait, Maya!" whispered Phoenix as low as possible.<p>

Maya tried to get a closer look at the group investigating the limo but not noticing, she tripped on a rock. The group turned around and saw a girl on the ground and a guy in a blue suit running towards her. Ken moved to approach the two of them.

"Maya, are you okay?" asked the guy.  
>"I'm fine Nick," she responded back to him.<br>"You guys should head back to town, this place isn't safe," said Ken helping Maya up.  
>"Don't I know you from somewhere?" asked Sakura to the guy.<br>"This is Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney," said Maya. "I'm his assistant Maya Fey."

"Aren't you the famous attorney from that one case with the Steel Samurai?" asked Sakura jumping out the car.  
>"I didn't realize I was famous here in Japan," he said rubbing the back of his neck.<p>

Kash got out the limo and Maya pointed to him.

"Nick isn't he the homeless guy I gave my blanket to?" she whispered in his ear.  
>"I can hear you!" said Kash with an annoyed look on his face. "Thank you for the blanket though, not sure where I put it though."<br>"No offense but why is a famous lawyer here anyhow?" asked Akira. "Did you see where those girls went with my brother?"  
>"I didn't get to watch the last fight but I heard the commotion," he said. "I was passing out flyers for my agency."<br>"This limo, do you guys know the girl it belongs to?" asked Maya touching it.  
>"It's my friends, have you seen her?" said Sakura moving closer to Maya.<p>

She gave Phoenix a look and sighing; he crossed his hands and closed his eyes.

"We saw her walk towards the limo. Maya thought she might have been a celebrity and wanted a closer look. By the time she convinced me to go with her; we saw her fighting a group of girls who had a boy's body with them. She put up a good fight but being outnumbered," he said stopping shortly.  
>"No….," said Sakura on the verge of crying. "Karin wouldn't die…"<p>

Looking at her confused, he cleared his throat.

"Wait I'm sorry I was trying to get a better wording for it," he laughed uncomfortably. "She lost and they took her away too."  
>"Great so we got two people those girls took away," said Kash scratching his head. "What do they want with two high school students?"<br>"Not sure about Daigo but Karin the daughter of the Kanzuki family," said Ken. "They can hold her for ransom."

As soon as Ken finished that, the sound of a plane approaching was heard. The group looked around and saw something moving in their direction. As it got closer, the noise got louder and louder. Ken was yelling something but Kash couldn't make it out. He pointed towards the limo and the group got inside. The plane had to be huge because the shadow alone covered the area. Looking outside, Kash noticed something dropping from the plane as it flew away. As the noise left, the group got outside.

"I saw something drop out of the plane into the school grounds," said Kash pointing. "It could be a clue."

The group ran towards the grounds and was shocked to see the two figures standing before them.

**?**

Wesker walked with Jedah and Dr. Wily to a far room in his base. Wesker was glad they agreed to stay in his alliance as they had components he needed for his plans to continue. As he neared the room, Hien walked out of the room out of breath bruised up. He saw the men approaching and knelt on a knee.

"Sir," he said panting.  
>"How is the new specimen reacting to my virus?" said Wesker looking at Hien.<br>"It worked like you said it would," he said panting still. "He kept fighting it until I managed to attach the device."

Opening the door, the three men looked inside and saw a man with sitting on the ground with his shirt open. On his chest was a glowing red and white octagon device which was pumping something into him. Approaching the man, Wesker stopped a few feet from him and talked to him.

"How are you feeling?" asked Wesker.  
>"Fine…" said the man.<br>"Good, I have use for you," said Wesker walking out of the room.

Closing the door, he looked at Jedah and Wily.

"How long would it take for the both of you to supply me with a few soldiers?" he asked them.  
>"At such a notice I can't give you much," said Jedah thinking. "I can supply you with a few bees from the soul bee tribe."<br>"I have a few bubble bats I can spare," said Wily rubbing his chin. "Also, a few of my robot masters."  
>"Excellent," said Wesker handing them something. "Send them to these coordinates here."<p>

Wesker watched as the two of them opened a portal and left back to their worlds. He turned to Hien and handed him a vial.

"What is this?" he asked staring at it.  
>"An enhancement drug for you," said Wesker adjusting his glasses. "If you feel like you will fail this mission take it. Prepare yourself to lead that army of theirs momentarily."<br>"Am I going to take him too?" he said motioning towards the door.  
>"No you will do fine, I have other uses for Captain Siell."<p>

**Back at the Future**

John and Jin continued to use the computer to try and locate Kash or Xela. Xavier entered the lab and before he got to say something got cut off by John.

"If you're going to ask if we found something the answer is the same as it's been every last 15 minutes you walked in here, NO!" said John staring at him.

As soon as he said that, the monitor started making a beeping noise.

"Don't be too sure, I'm getting something now," said Jin.

Hitting keys rapidly, the beep began to get louder and louder.

"Try right there," pointed John to an area all the way to the right.

As Jin hovered over the area, the map began to enlarge before finally stopping and a dot was beeping.

"I think we found one of them," said Jin laughing. "Guys I found someone!"

The group all rushed into the lab to hear the good news. Jin pointed at the dot on the map.

"The reason we couldn't find Kash is that he's didn't appear in the same area in the alternate world. He appeared instead in what looks to be Japan?" he said looking at John.  
>"Yeah that Japan alright, Aoharu City to be exact," said John. "I have no idea what he's doing there though, that's a normal town with a bunch of high schools."<br>"So what's the plan now, I doubt we are all going to him right?" asked Captain Hiryu.  
>"I 'm not sure exactly how many we can transport with us at one time," said Xavier scratching his head.<br>"We'll need to discuss that more thoroughly or create something that will provide safety for those who do," said Colonel Ronyar staring at Jin.

"Yeah, Yeah I get the hint, get to work," he said walking to a nearby table.

As he did, the familiar sound of a portal opening could be heard. The group moved outside the lab and saw three portals forming in the sky. From the left one robots were emerging and from the right one what looked like females in bee outfits flew out. From the center one a familiar face emerged from it.

"HIEN!" yelled Captain Hiryu.  
>"Miss me Captain?" he said back.<p> 


	14. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**?**

"It's time to initiate the plan gentlemen," said Wesker looking into his monitor.  
>"For this to work we need Bison to set off his device as well" said Jedah concerned.<br>"Don't worry about that, I have an alternative set up," he said hanging up the call.

Walking to the back room again, he looked at his new puppet. Pointing at a box, he watched as Xela took the items from inside the box. Wesker watched as Xela put on the face mask and put the coat over his suit. Grabbing his arm, Wesker entered information into his 3PD.

"You are to go to the location I entered and activate this device," he said pointing to a second box on the floor. "I want you to deal with that traitor, and then set off the device and escape is that understood?"

"Yes…" responded Xela in a robotic voice grabbing the box.  
>"Good, let us be on our way, I have to entertain your old friends as well," he said grabbing a second device while opening a portal. "The new era is about to begin, the era of Wesker."<p>

**Future**

.

"Everyone arm your selves and destroy those things coming from the portals!" yelled Colonel Ronyar to the troops.

The soldiers scattered to arm themselves against the incoming threat. The bat robots began to shoot an electric beam from their mouths and the bee women began to sting people with their stingers.

"Those are bees from the soul bee tribe and bubble bats, I doubt you'll be able to stop them," smiled Hien.

Captain Hiryu dashed past everyone, from out of nowhere he was branding his sword and heading towards Hien. Hien quickly pulled his own sword to block the attack.

"Fast as ever Captain," said Hien in a mocking tone.  
>"Don't call me Captain!" he yelled to him.<br>"How about we take this somewhere more private?" asked Hien forming a portal with his other hand.

Hien dashed into the portal with Hiryu following him. As soon as both had entered, the portal quickly closed. Looking at the remaining people in the lab, Colonel Ronyar made his choice.

"Godot and Rebecca I need you both to protect the injured from before and standby for any more we might have with these invaders," he said looking at the two of them.

"Are you sure, we can help fight with Hiryu gone?" asked Rebecca.  
>"No, taking care of the injured is an important priority, now go," he said.<p>

Both of them ran towards the medical area they had set up.

"Jin and Roll, I know this is asking of something drastic giving the circumstances but I want you two to work on a device that will allow for travel with our two guests," he said looking at the two of them.

"We can fight Colonel Ronyar," said Roll with wrench in hand. "Don't look down on us because we are from the fourth division."  
>"Roll is right, we can fight too," said Jin. "Plus you can't expect us to work while there is a battle right outside."<br>"Let us take care of the fighting," said John walking forward. "Me and Xavier can fight while you two work on the device."  
>"I can't ask for guests to interfere," said Colonel Ronyar.<br>"You're not asking, we're volunteering," said Xavier seriously. "Plus me and John got a trick up our sleeve."

The two walked outside the lab and put on colored sunglasses. With a flash of light, their appearances changed drastically. Both of them became taller and muscular, wearing army fatigues and gaining both elbow pads and shoulder pads. John's outfit was white and blue and his hair was now spiked but blonde. Xavier's outfit was red and black and his hairstyle was now a mohawk. Both of them had a giant assault rifle in their hands and jetpacks on their back. Looking back at the group and nodding, the two flew in opposite directions to join the fight. The group looked bewildered after the display. Roll looked at Jin who just shrugged. As soon as he did, a weird noise caught their attention. Both turned behind them and saw what looked to be like a orange portal forming near the monitor. From the portal appeared a small yellow robot and a man with a black body suit and a torn white shirt on top of it. He had a white headband and had a gold belt around his waist. Looking at Colonel Ronyar, he grinned while Ronyar looked as if he'd seen a ghost.

"You?! No it can't be, can it?" he said staring at the mysterious man.  
>"It's been a while hasn't it?" said the mysterious man grinning. <p>

Jin and Roll got into a protective stance in front of Colonel Ronyar.

"Who are you and how do you have our portal technology?" asked Jin.  
>"Seems there's been some changes since I was last here huh dad?" he said scratching his head. "Lieutenant for Squad 1 at your service."<br>"Dad?" questioned Roll with a confused look in her face. "Squad 1 has no Lieutenant though."  
>"Squad 1 is made up of Colonel Ronyar alone," said Jin looking at the man.<br>"Colonel? My things have really changed since I left huh?" said the man "My name is Zane."  
>"Zane Ronyar?" questioned Roll.<br>"Colonel Ronyar, is this man your son and the Lieutenant for Squad 1?" said Jin turning to look at his Colonel.

Before he got a chance to speak, the sound of a portal forming once again cut through the air. The group turned and saw a man in all black with sunglasses staring down at them. He kicked something from inside the portal to the outside. Shooting some of the bats around him, Xavier quickly indentified what was thrown out.

"Guys it's Hiryu!" he yelled before shooting more incoming enemies.

Rebecca ran towards Hiryu to begin administering first aid. She looked up at the man in the portal who only shot her a menacing glare. Turning around he stared at Hien who was on the ground. Lifting him up from the ground, he took the vial he originally handed to him. Looking at Wesker confused, he spoke up.

"Is something wrong sir?" he said weakly.  
>"I have no further use for you worm," said Wesker smiling. "Don't worry, I'll make it quick."<p>

With that said, Wesker impaled his arm through Hien and quickly retracted it. He then threw Hien out like he did Hiryu moments ago.

"I hope you people realize how lucky you are," he said in a calm voice. "You will all be witnesses to the creation of a new world, the era of Wesker."  
>"What do you mean the creation of a new world?!" yelled Xavier.<br>"This world will soon be shaped to my creation," he said grabbing a cylinder device.  
>"Met give me a weapon," said Zane at his robot.<p>

"One weapon coming up!" said Met opening the top of his head.

A flashing light occurred and the sound of Zane yelling was quickly drowned out as it began. When the group opened their eyes, Zane and his robot were gone. Wesker glared and activated his device before throwing it at as far as he could. With a smile, he retreated back in his portal and left. The robots and bees quickly retreated through the open portals that they were leaving. The soldiers started cheering before being cut off by Ronyar yelling.

"GO FIND WHAT HE THREW!" he yelled as he started running. "IT COULD VERY WELL BE A BOMB!"

With that statement, everyone made a run towards the direction the object was thrown. Xavier and John tried to go ahead using their jet packs but quickly stopped. Turning around they yelled back.

"RUN!" yelled John at the soldiers. "THE BOMB HAS ACTIVATED!"  
>"FIND COVER!" yelled Xavier. "THE BLAST IS APPROACHING RAPIDLY!"<p>

Everyone began to run but unfortunately the blast was moving too rapidly…

**Aoharu City**

Arriving at the school grounds, the group saw Daigo and Cammy standing there staring at the school. Looking at Daigo, Akira quickly ran towards him.

"DAIGO!" she yelled running towards him.  
>"Wait Akira it could be a trap!" yelled Ken running behind her.<p>

Akira was just a few feet away from Daigo when she was intercepted by Cammy, who stood in her way.

"Permission to eliminate her?" she asked.  
>"Quiet Cammy, we have guests," said Daigo staring at the top of the school.<p>

Cammy turned to look at a portal forming above the rooftop of Justice High School. A man slowly exited the portal and stood there for a moment. Daigo stared at the man before pointing at him. Cammy made a dash towards the school and in the distance, Juni and Juli who were hiding, also joined her to intercept the man. The group managed to get to Akira when they noticed the girls running to the top of the school.

"Daigo is that you?" asked Akira staring at the man in front of her. 

Slowly walking to her, he smiled before slapping her to the ground.

"Your dear Daigo is no more child," he said grinning. "Kneel before the mighty Bison."  
>"Ken, he doesn't mean THAT bison does he?" said Sakura attending to Akira.<br>"That voice sounds the same," said Ken looking at her. "The same guy who hypnotized Ryu."

Kash however was trying to get a better look at who the girls were going after. The trio of girls ran up the side of the walls and got to the rooftop. In a flash however the man bested the three girls. That got Bison's attention who once again stared at the school. In a instant, he vanished from where he was standing. Ken looked at Akira and quickly looked towards Phoenix and Maya.

"Can you guys take care of here while we go see what's going on?" asked Ken to Phoenix.  
>"Yeah no problem, it's not like we're fighters right Maya?" he said looking at her.<br>"But I wanted to get a closer look…" she said sounding defeated.  
>"Wait I'm going too," said Akira getting up from the floor.<br>"It's too dangerous," said Ken looking at her. "Plus your emotional attachment is going to cloud your judgment."  
>"Don't worry Akira," said Sakura. "Me and Ken had to deal with something like this before."<br>"Hey Kash can you get us there quickly?" said Ken turning to look where Kash was, but noticing he was gone.

Phoenix pointed towards the school and the group saw Kash just made it to the top. He noticed Bison was already there and trying to get information from the man. On the ground he noticed the three girls knocked out.

"Who are you? Another one of Wesker's friends?" questioned Bison. "I told him I wasn't going along with the plan. The world is mine to control not his." 

The masked man just stared at Bison not moving. He dropped a box he was holding and quickly made a dash towards Bison. Bison however teleported again from where he was. The masked man looked around and locked eyes with Kash. He made a dash towards him to attack but stopped before he landed a blow. Kash got a close look at the mask, it looked like a zombie mask but the eyes were shining red.

"This place shall become your grave!" yelled a voice from behind the man.

Bison was approaching performing one of his signature attacks, the Psycho Crusher, spinning with his palm extended. The masked man quickly turned and ducked and dashed upwards with an uppercut which was charged with electricity, hitting Bison square in the jaw. Kash saw the move and could have sworn he saw it before. The masked man approached Bison on the ground, who was bleeding from his mouth. The man was about to strike but Kash grappled his hand.

"You can't hurt him," said Kash with a serious face. "Daigo is Akira's brother."

The man pulled on the grapple with enough force that it took Kash by surprise as he was in the air from being pulled. The man broke the tip of the grapple and turned to look at him as Kash started to fall from the roof. He closed his eyes bracing for the fall, he didn't realize the bright light that engulfed him as he vanished. The man turned around and saw Bison was no longer on the rooftop. Moving back towards his box, he opened it and pulled a cylinder device out. Setting it on, he left it there and disappeared into a portal. As the door to the roof opened, Ken and Sakura heard a beep and a huge bang noise which instantly knocked them out. Phoenix Wright and the group looked towards the school and saw an explosion that was increasing in radius. Grabbing the two girls, he tried desperately to run but it was too late….

**Simultaneously in two different worlds**

Jedah and Dr. Wily also activated their devices and exited into a portal. Both arrived at the same time and were greeted by a smiling Wesker.

"It's about time we see the new world, what do you say gentlemen?" he said laughing.

**?**

Kash opened his eyes and realized he was in a white room. The room was empty with the exception of a man on the opposite side who seemed to be waking up too. Before either of them said a word, a nearby door opened and entered a woman in a pirate outfit.

"I was only able to save two of them?" she said sounding defeated.

"Who are you and were am I?" said the man rudely to her.  
>"Be nice Zane…" said a voice behind him.<p>

Kash watched as a small yellow robot wearing a hardhat appeared from behind him.

"Piss off Met," said Zane staring at him. "Send me back, I need to stop that guy from hurting the EF."  
>"What guy is about to hurt the EF?" said Kash quickly getting up.<br>"You know what I'm talking about?" said Zane staring at Kash.  
>"I'm a Lieutenant for the EF," said Kash in a serious tone.<br>"Oh you must be the guy I heard they were trying to rescue," said Zane shrugging. "Also you're not the only Lieutenant for the EF."  
>"Did the Colonel promote a new person for the Second Divison?" asked Kash.<br>"Second Divison? Try I'm the First Division Lieutenant," said Zane with a serious face. "Lieutenant for the First Division, Zane Ronyar. And you are…"  
>"Lieutenant for the Fifth Division, Kash Howard," he said.<p>

"About the situation you guys are talking about," chimed in the pirate. "Zane you were with the Earth Federation and Kash you were at Aoharu City, both places as well as a village and a futuristic city were the trigger points in four different worlds."  
>"What are you getting at?" said Zane.<br>"Zane I don't like the fact she said trigger points," said Met.  
>"The blast in the four locations triggered almost a domino effect on the other worlds," she said. "The two worlds you were both in are gone as well as all the other ones." <p>

Once she finished uttering that sentence, the faces of the two men changed. Shocked expressions colored their faces. She looked down and saw Met by her feet.

"If all the worlds are gone, then where are we?" it asked.


	15. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**?**

"I should probably explain myself better," she said curling the side of her blond hair. "Not all the worlds are gone but this sole world that remains is a mix of parts of other worlds."  
>"Mix as in what exactly?" asked Kash. "And you never told us your name."<br>"The present earth you see outside my ship isn't normal. It's made up of various locations and time periods from the destroyed worlds," she said with a serious look on her face. "And my name is Ruby Heart."  
>"Lady you don't expect me to believe that one man alone could do such a thing?" questioned Zane.<br>"I briefly fought him already," said Kash looking at Zane. "He looks ordinary but his strength and ability seem almost superhuman."  
>"I don't have much detail than that for the moment I'm afraid," she said moving towards the door. "I have a spy of mine currently doing re-con work, in the meantime go rest in the quarters downstairs."<p>

With that, the two men walked out the door and disappeared down the stairs. Reaching into my pocket, I began to stare at the orb I used to summon the two, I was upset at the choice I made a few years ago to drop it in the ocean, thinking it was useless due to the cracks it obtained during that one battle. As I sat down in my chair, the door to the room opened.

"How many times have I told you to knock before entering my room J?" I said closing my eyes.  
>"How many times have I said stop calling me J and call me Jill," she said looking around the room. "Plus I figured you didn't want to wait to hear my report. Were you able to do something with that orb?"<br>"Yes, luckily I was able to summon two agents from the Earth Federation," I said standing up. "I had them rest thinking you weren't returning soon, what's the situation down there?"  
>"The world seems divided into four areas, each one controlled by one of them. It seems like many pieces of the former worlds were combined to form a new place," she said nervously. "But theres good news however, the merging doesn't seem complete yet. When I mentioned it was divided into four areas, I really mean there is something dividing that world."<br>"But why hasn't the worlds fully merge?" I asked her.  
>"What I'm thinking is that because the locations are made up from various worlds and times, the pieces aren't fitting in correctly and some time would be needed for this to work," she said.<p>

Getting up from my seat, I came face to face with Jill. As I tried to move, I noticed she was purposely blocking my path. It seemed like she was holding back the urge to laugh.

"Move out of my way," I told her.  
>"What are you going to do about it?" she tried to say with a serious face.<p>

I went to punch her but she easily parried by punch and moved in closer. Before I realized it, she was kissed me.

"I don't know why you always fight it," she said caressing my cheek.  
>"Now really isn't the time if you think about it," I said touching her hand.<br>"We should treasure these small moments," she said leaning in. "Anything could happen."

We began to kiss again, this time it felt almost as if time stood still. I couldn't remember when exactly I had crossed paths with Ms. Valentine but she has been a great source of assistance in various tasks. As I felt her hands start moving down across my back, I didn't notice the door opening again.

"Hey Ruby, I had a few more questions..." said Kash trailing off, stopping where he stood staring at the two women.

She broke the kiss and walked out the room past Kash. I turned to look at him and he seemed at a loss for words. Pointing ahead, he acknowledged my wanting to be alone and went back toward his quarters.

**Elsewhere**

Hearing a door open, Wesker looked up and saw his puppet bringing his guests to him. Jedah and Dr. Wily looked around as they entered, their attention was drawn to Wesker standing up.

"Gentlemen, how goes ruling your sections of our world?" he said smiling.  
>"I didn't think you can pull this off Wesker, it feels glorious!" laughed Dr. Wily out loud.<br>"You should have gave him more credit Albert," said Jedah chuckling in low tone. "Had I figured this plan would not have worked, believe that this high noble wouldn't be here."

Reaching behind him, Jedah presented a vial of liquid and handed it to Wesker.

"A deal is a deal Albert Wesker and I always keep my end of the bargain," he said smiling. "This is liquid from the fetus of god."  
>"Here are schematics for that robot you requested," said Wily rubbing his chin. "Are you sure you don't want me to build it for you?"<br>"I think I can manage to build a robot Albert," he said putting the items on top of his desk before turning around smiling. "I have news gentlemen."  
>"Does this have something to do with the fourth area?" questioned Jedah. "I didn't think you decided to work with him still."<br>"It's not Bison, its our newest member," he said looking at Xela. "Go bring me our other guest my puppet."

Walking towards a door, Xela walked and after a minute returned with a man right behind him. Smiling, Wesker walked forward to greet him.

"Ah it's good of you to accept my proposal Seth," he said. "I hope S.I.N is willing to support this cause."  
>"To show you my support of your idea, I sent my lieutenant to deal with a pest I noticed scurrying about," said Seth smiling. <p>

**Back at Ruby's Ship**

Walking back towards the room, Kash passed a door where he saw the woman from earlier in a room full of equipment. Staring at all the weapons, he didn't notice she quickly turned with pistol in hand.

"Never sneak up on me," she said lower her gun. "I'm Jill by the way."  
>"I'm Kash, listen I'm sorry, I got distracted by all this stuff," he said. "About earlier, I'm sorry for interrupting."<br>"It's fine, don't worry about it, stop saying sorry," she said placing her gun on the table. "So interested in weapons I see."  
>"Yeah my "weapon" if you will got messed up before I got sent here," he said showing his broken gauntlet.<br>"What is it supposed to do that made it a reliable weapon?" she asked.  
>"I used it during my search and rescue operations, I can use it to quickly maneuver and avoid things as well as use the speed in moving to attack," he said. "But it's essentially broken now."<br>"You know I may have something similar you can use to replace that," she said. "Most of these weapons I got from Sylphie, she should be at the bottom of the ship."

Following her, we went to the lowest floor of the ship to find a single door. Opening the door, Kash looked around and saw a variety of items occupying the space. Jill motioned Kash to sit on a table as she began to move things around.

"So why am I sitting on a table?" he asked nervously as Jill moved a giant metal object nearby.  
>"Theres something here similar to your old weapon but it's rather heavy for me to carry it," she said. "Plus we need to install it."<br>"Install it?!" he spoke out loud before feeling a sting to his arm.  
>"Sedative sorry, I can't have you moving during this procedure," she said moving a monitor closer. "Put your hand inside and the machine will graft this bionic arm onto you."<p>

Placing his hand inside the metal object, he began to fall asleep. As his consciousness faded, he saw Jill smiling at him.

"The procedure won't take long, but god will it be painful, be happy I put you to sleep," she said out loud. "Should be done in about thirty minutes."

As she finished saying that, she felt something similar to an earthquake. Running upstairs she bumped into Zane.

"What's that racket?!" he yelled.  
>"I don't know but let's find out," she said running up towards Ruby's cabin with Zane behind her.<p>

"Where is Kash, the lazy bum?" he asked.  
>"He's undergoing something," she said.<p>

Reaching the top they were shocked when Ruby flew into them, knocking them to the ground. Ahead they noticed a woman with a glowing eye slowly walking towards them.

"More people, this will be fun," she said licking her lips.


End file.
